Meu futuro é com você
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Kagome decide abandonar Inuyasha. E so agora, longe dela, ele percebe que a ama muito mais do que um dia amou Kikyou. Mas o que fazer se ela não o quer mais?
1. Chapter 1

**Meu Futuro é com Você**

**Capitulo I**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**Nota da Autora: Queridos, não betei este fic porque a inspiração para fazê-lo veio de uma hora pra outra, e da maneira que veio, estou entregando a vocês! Peço desculpas por possíveis erros de concordância ou gramática que possa ter. Reli e fiz o possível para tentar consertar, mas é provável que não esteja perfeito. Mesmo assim, a maioria dos meus trabalhos não é corrigido e normalmente eu passo a vocês o que meu coração e minha inspiração sentem. A todos os fãs do casal mais fofo de todos os animes, dedico esta historia. Que seja um alento: Inuyasha e Kagome devem ficar juntos! Um amor nascido da amizade pura e da confiança dela merece nosso total respeito.**

**Ah, este fanfic terá hentai, portanto não recomendado a menores de idade.**

**Abraços!**

**Josiane Veiga**

**27/04/2007**

_Era atual._

Lagrimas quentes deslizaram pela face clara. Realmente doía muito o fato de que ele não a amava. Não existia pior martírio para uma mulher que ver o homem que ela tanto desejava, louco por outra. E Kagome passava por isso frequentemente.

Porque ele fazia isso com ela? Será que ele não percebia que isso a destroçava por dentro? Como lutar contra uma mulher que era ideal? Como lutar contra uma lembrança perfeita. Kikyou era forte, séria, linda, enfim... completa. Ela nunca teria chance. Mesmo que lutasse e tentasse demonstrar o quanto era melhor que a sacerdotisa, a luta era desleal. Quem poderia superar uma mulher como aquela? Então Kagome fez o que seu resto de dignidade pediu: saiu do pérfido jogo.

A linda menina levantou-se do chão onde estava sentada e olhou para trás. A arvore. Tinha sido o local que haviam se conhecido. E mesmo que tentasse evitar o sentimento, aquela arvore trazia as mais doces recordações de Inuyasha.

Por quê? Por que passava por tudo aquilo? Kagome nunca tinha feito mal a ninguém. Não merecia um destino daqueles. Ver o meio youkai que ela tanto amava nos braços de outra. Mas a escolha dele já havia sido tomada. Ele nunca iria deixar de amar Kikyou e ela devia aceitar isso.

Ela mexeu nos cabelos escuros e os colocou atrás da orelha. Era tão bela, mas não tinha a menor noção da sua aparência. Aliais, o tempo que passou na era feudal acabou com sua auto estima, mas agora estava de volta a sua casa e devia reconstruir sua vida.

Ela secou as lagrimas e tentou sorrir. Sua mãe sempre dizia que das historias tristes deviam-se tirar lições. Um dia Kagome iria olhar para trás e rir de tudo aquilo. Um dia ela iria encontrar alguém especial e quando se lembrasse de Inuyasha iria divertir-se imaginando o como ela "achava" que estava amando, e o quanto havia sido boba. Oh Céus! A quem ela tentava enganar? Ele era parte de si mesma. Parte das células do seu corpo. Podia prever uma vida triste porque nunca deixaria de amá-lo.

-Kagome, venha jantar.

O som da voz da mãe chegou aos seus ouvidos a acordando do estado de letargia. Sacudindo as folhas que haviam ficado na sua roupa, ela entrou na casa.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Era feudal._

-Ela foi onde? – gritou Inuyasha.

-Já disse. Ela voltou para casa. –respondeu Sango mordendo um pedaço de peixe.

Alem de Inuyasha e Sango, Miroki, Kirara e Shipou também se encontravam presentes. Era noite e todos jantavam em frente a uma fogueira após a chegada a aldeia de Kaede.

-Sei... – disse o Youkai de cabelos prateados. – E quando ela volta?

Sango irritou-se.

-Já disse! Ela não volta! Acabou Inuyasha! Ela nunca mais vai voltar!- a voz dela elevou-se, mas logo abaixou quando falou com o lindo menino raposa que se encontrava do seu lado - Shipou, explique para este idiota.

Sango estava realmente brava e Miroki resolveu não tomar partido, nem se meter. Ele compreendia o porquê. A namorada e a melhor amiga dos dois, Kagome, haviam se despedido na tarde. A moça da era futura contara a Sango como estava triste e que tomara uma decisão difícil de não voltar mais para o passado. Logo depois ela despediu-se dos demais, com exceção de Inuyasha e foi embora. Havia algo de diferente daquela vez e Miroki sentiu desta vez um aperto no coração que ainda não havia saído. Nunca havia experimentado esta sensação das outras vezes que Kagome havia voltado para a sua era.

-Inuyasha, seu bobão! A Kagome não volta mais. Ela foi embora pra sempre! E a culpa foi sua. – disse o menino com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Bobagem... Ela sempre volta.

Sango não respondeu. Apenas se levantou zangada e saiu da presença dos demais. Inuyasha a acompanhou com os olhos. Havia algo de diferente naquela noite... As estrelas não brilhavam como antes.

Inuyasha, claro, sabia o porquê de Kagome estar magoada. Como sempre acontecia ele não se preocupava em ocultar seus sentimentos por Kikyou. Aliais, nem sabia mais o que sentia por uma ou pela outra. Mas afinal, ora... Por que tanta briga? Havia o bastante dele para as duas, pensou egoísta. E com aqueles pensamentos foi dormir certo do retorno de Kagome.

Mas ela não voltou...

Continua...


	2. Capitulo II

**Meu futuro é com você**

**Capitulo II**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**Nota da autora: Como prometido as minhas amigas fãs da Kikyou, não "detonarei" a personagem, afinal de contas, tem muita gente que gosta dela e merece respeito. Mas deixo claro que EU não gosto dela e a descreverei como eu a enxergo. Mesmo assim, tentarei ser o mais fiel possível as características dela e dos demais personagens. Desculpem-me se eu não conseguir, porque sempre escrevo fanfics com a visão que eu tive do anime e às vezes não é a mesma que as outras pessoas tem...**

**Capitulo dedicado à todos do Animes Spirits (Karol e cia.), pessoas que me acolheram com todo o carinho!**

_Era feudal._

Um dia... Dois... Três... Semanas... Onde ela estava que ainda não havia voltado? Ele não podia acreditar que ela o abandonara. Como pode ter feito isso com ele? Kagome havia engolido o próprio orgulho por amor tantas vezes que ele não compreendia como ela não estava ali agora.

Ele fora atrás de Kikyou em tantas ocasiões e ate já a beijara na frente da Kagome, mas mesmo assim a menina sempre o perdoava e continuava ao seu lado. Kagome era aquela que lhe dava forças, que acreditava nele, que chorava por ele... A amiga... A pessoa que ele mais confiava, mas ela não estava mais ali... E ela não retornaria. Nunca mais. Sango estava certa. Kagome havia abandonado Inuyasha. E quem poderia culpa - lá? Se tivesse o mínimo de juízo já teria feito isso antes. Mas não, preferiu agüentar todo aquele tempo sofrendo calada. Ninguém suporta tanta dor assim...

Mas agora a dor não vinha dela. Era dentro dele, no coração, que a agonia era mais intensa. Céus... Como viver sem ela? Sem a voz dela? O calor? O cheiro? Como ele fora tolo em deixa - lá sofrer tanto? Nunca a mereceu, é verdade, mas mesmo assim, não conseguia imaginar a vida sem ela.

Estranho isso... Passara tanto tempo longe de Kikyou, mas esta saudade, esta urgência doentia não se manifestava com a sacerdotisa. Só sentia saudades dela quando alguém tocava em seu nome. Deste que Kagome havia ido embora os outros evitavam falar dela na frente de Inuyasha, mas ao contrario do que aconteceu com Kikyou, de Kagome ele sentia falta todo o tempo. Via seu rosto entre as arvores, ouvia sua voz, sonhava com ela... Não agüentava mais a falta que ela fazia. Mas como poderia ir atrás dela? Busca - lá só para faze - lá sofrer? Que ser repugnante era ele que ardia de ciúmes dela cada vez que outro homem se aproximava, mas não era capaz de ser fiel a alguém que ele adorava tanto? Não a merecia! Ir atrás dela seria o mesmo que admitir que não a respeitava, afinal, lá na era dela, Kagome poderia esquecê-lo, recomeçar... Ela iria parar de sofrer...

Imerso nestes pensamentos ele sentiu uma mão macia deslizar pelas suas costas e adentrar para frente do seu corpo. Logo depois uma cabeça se se encostou ao seu dorso. Kikyou... Não a percebera chegar? Kagome estava deixando-o maluco.

-Inuyasha – ela suspirou.

Ele se virou e ficaram os dois frente a frente. O mesmo rosto de Kagome... Eram tão parecidas, mas não eram a mesma pessoa. Tão iguais, mas tão diferentes.

-Kikyou... Não vi você chegando.

Que estranho. A presença dela subitamente o incomodou. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes.

-Vim porque eu soube que ela se foi.

Ela viera para consolá-lo? Aquela idéia lhe pareceu tão estranha. O confortar era uma característica de Kagome, não de Kikyou.

-Sim... Ela se foi. –ele murmurou.

Surpreso ele a viu sorrir. Kikyou então não era capaz de perceber que Kagome era no mínimo a melhor amiga dele, e que a perder lhe doía? A menina da era atual sempre compreendia a felicidade dele quando tinha noticias da sacerdotisa. Kagome era generosa. Kikyou não. Kagome era melhor que Kikyou.

Deus, que pensamento! Estava realmente fora de si.

-É melhor assim, ela sempre nos atrapalhou. Tola, ate mesmo um pouco burrinha. Mais gritava que ajudava. Este não era o local certo para ela.

Neste momento imagens começaram a aparecer na mente de Inuyasha. Momentos como Kagome fazendo comida, fazendo curativos na Sango, acariciando Shipou ate ele dormir, dando palavras de otimismo a Miroki quando este desanimava, cuidando de Kouga quando ele se feriu... Trazendo as batatas fritas que Inuyasha tanto gostava. Mais atrapalhou? Não... Não era verdade. Kagome havia sido um ponto crucial na batalha contra Narak.

-Como você pode dizer algo assim? – falou a Kikyou - ela salvou você quando estava na caverna, ou quando foi ferida por Narak. Nunca vi Kagome tentar lhe prejudicar... Como pode falar assim?

Surpresa, a sacerdotisa calou-se. Errara em falar desta maneira, percebeu. Claro que detestava a amiga de Inuyasha, principalmente porque a garota não fazia segredo dos seus sentimentos pelo meio youkai. Falara sem pensar, coisa incomum vindo dela, algo aliais que não se repetiria. Mas agora, ainda bem, não mais existia Kagome para lhe despertar ciúmes.

-As mulheres ficam despeitadas quando tem uma rival – ela disse com um sorriso – é um sentimento normal, amor. Mas agora tudo acabou. Estamos juntos. E também nem havia mais motivo de ela vir a esta era. A guerra acabou.

Ouvindo aquilo, Inuyasha virou-se de costas. Kikyou tinha razão. Estava tudo acabado mesmo. Ele nem achou mais necessário falar das vezes em que Kagome sentia ciúmes, mas preferia ficar sofrendo sozinha, jamais atacando Kikyou.

Kagome era assim. Ela jamais deixaria de fazer ou agir da maneira que achava correto. Nem por Inuyasha, nem por ninguém. Sofria, mas não transformou seu sentimento em algo feio. Ao contrario, Inuyasha sabia que ela havia guardado ele em seu coração em um local especial sem deixar-se contaminar por ciúmes, contentas...

De repente Kikyou puxou seu rosto e o beijou. Os lábios dela eram frios, mas ele sempre os achou agradáveis. Com exceção desta vez! O que estava acontecendo com ele? O calor que sempre sentia ao beijar aquela mulher não ocorreu. Era como se ele estivesse beijando uma boneca. Alguém morto. Não existia fogo. Não existia nada.

Mas ele não a amava? Não havia deixado Kagome ir embora por causa dela? Então porque não podia corresponder a um beijo tão ardoroso quanto o que a sacerdotisa o dava agora.

-Estamos juntos agora Inuyasha... Não sofra... –ela gemeu entre os dentes, compreendendo mal a reação dele.

Estavam juntos? Não... Ele queria estar com Kagome. Ele precisava da amiga... Da menina que transformava os momentos mais bobos em algo especial. Ele precisava da Kagome em quem ele podia ser ele mesmo, sem precisar cuidar o que falar e como agir, coisa aliais que sempre ocorria com Kikyou. Por mais ingênua que fosse Kagome, era ela que lhe despertava a paixão.. Sim, era ela que ele queria.

Uma forte vontade de se afastar de Kikyou o tomou. Não suportaria mais beijar a ex namorada sem magoa – lá. Quando a empurrou delicadamente, pode perceber que enfim ela percebera sua decisão.

-Tarde demais... – ela murmurou desconcertada - ela não vai voltar pra você.

Mesquinha! Ela sabia! Ela sabia dos sentimentos dele, ate mesmo quando ele, um idiota, não havia percebido isso antes. E deixou que ele se enredasse nesta teia de enganos sem ao menos tentar ajuda-lo. Que amor era esse? Amor sem abnegação não existe! Inuyasha sentiu lagrimas nos olhos ao perceber que Kagome nunca deixaria que ele se perdesse assim. Mas ele havia trocado seu verdadeiro amor por uma mentira. E aquela mentira estava na sua frente agora, bufando de raiva.

-Não, não é tarde demais.

A voz não veio da dupla que se encarava e sim de uma arvore. Shipou assistia a cena a certa distancia e quase desmaiou a perceber que Inuyasha acabara de se decidir por Kagome. Os dois eram como pais substitutos pro menino, e ele amava a moça que nunca se esquecia dos seus doces.

-Vai atrás dela Inuyasha...

Ele nem esperou o menino falar duas vezes. Que Deus o ajudasse! "Só mais uma vez, Kagome, só mais uma chance... e eu juro que nunca te decepcionarei novamente.", pensou enquanto entrava no poço que ligava os dois mundos.

Continua...


	3. Capitulo III

**Meu futuro é com você**

**Capitulo III**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**Nota da autora: Obrigada por todos os comentários fofos! Fico feliz que estejam curtindo a fic **

**Ah, as frases entre "" são pensamentos dos personagens, ok?**

_Era atual_

Os dedos de Kagome tamborilavam na mesa da lanchonete. Na sua frente estava um lindo sorvete decorado de chocolate que por mais tentador que fosse não lhe despertava o menor apetite. Já havia se passado semanas deste que vira Inuyasha pela ultima vez, mas ainda sentia-se como se o ultimo encontro tivesse acontecido ontem...

Semanas... Quem foi o infeliz que inventou que o tempo cura tudo? Porque o tempo não curava seu coração que ainda sangrava? Inferno... O que será que ele estava fazendo naquele momento? Provavelmente estava curtindo sua nova vida com Kikyou, sem ela para incomodar.

Respirou fundo e tentou ser racional. Desejava-lhes felicidades! De triste, já bastava a vida dela! E também, ninguém é obrigado a amar alguém! Ninguém precisa corresponder um sentimento... E ela sempre soube que Inuyasha nunca correspondeu aos seus... foi apenas um peso para ele.

-Kagome.. O que você acha?

Ela olhou para o rosto de Eiri, sua amiga, assustada.

-Desculpe, do que você falava?

Junto com Kagome estavam suas três melhores amigas na era atual. Elas haviam percebido como a colega estava triste nos últimos dias e praticamente arrastaram Kagome para uma sorveteria perto de uma praça. Era um local agradável e a vontade delas era que Kagome se sentisse bem ali.

-Kagome, porque você anda assim? Você brigou com seu namorado de novo? – perguntou Yuka.

Ela suspirou.

-Não... Nós não estamos mais juntos. – ela disse o obvio.

Deus, como aquilo lhe doía falar. Ela havia feito de tudo para estar junto dele, sacrificou momentos, acabou com seu orgulho, engoliu sua tristeza... mas foi tudo em vão.

Ela sentiu que uma das amigas colocou a mão sobre a sua. Era bom pelo menos ter aquele conforto. Não havia sido fácil para Kagome agüentar tudo, mas agora ela podia pelo menos ter paz. O tempo... O tempo iria ajuda - lá. Iria trabalhar em seu favor para que um dia a ferida aberta pelo meio youkai se fechasse.

-Kagome...- falou uma voz conhecida as suas costas.

Ela virou-se e olhou Houjo. O jovem rapaz sorria para ela. Kagome não sabia que ele iria à sorveteria, mas uma presença masculina naquela hora talvez fosse algo positivo. Não estava sozinha. Tinha amigos. E mesmo na era feudal havia sentido o apoio de Sango, Miroke e Shipou. Quanta falta aqueles três faziam. Kouga e Kaede também. Ela gostava tanto de conversar com eles... Mas devia esquecê-los. Assim como Inuyasha, eles eram parte do seu passado.

-Boa noite Houjo.

Ele sentou-se ao lado de Eiri e também pediu um sorvete. O tempo transcorreu tranquilamente. Ouvir historias da escola, da ultima briga, do ultimo namoro... Enfim, coisas da sua idade, era ate engraçado, já que ela ultimamente havia apenas pensado em coisas mais adultas.

Duas horas mais tarde e enfim o sorvete de chocolate acabado, o grupo se levantou e saiu do local. Lá fora o tempo era frio e contrastou bem com o calor de dentro do estabelecimento. Kagome colocou um casaquinho sobre o vestido e deu o braço a Yuka sorrindo. O grupo falava de futilidades e Kagome riu varias vezes. Uma alegria vazia, porque ela sabia bem que assim que chegasse em casa iria chorar muito sobre o travesseiro. Mas pelo menos naquele momento.. ali.. ela apascentava seu coração.

-Kagome, posso falar em particular com você?– Houjo perguntou

As quatro meninas o encararam. De repente, Eiri falou como se tivesse recebido um sinal invisível.

-Meninas, vamos embora... – e as demais concordaram.

-Não precisam ir. Houjo fala comigo ali na praça rapidinho e logo voltamos.

-Já esta tarde. –disse uma delas. - temos que ir de qualquer maneira. Segunda a gente se vê na aula.

E desapareceram na esquina.

Kagome esfregou os braços que já estavam gelados e seguiu Houjo ate a praça. Ele estava estranho e durante a conversa na sorveteria trocava sinais com Yuka. Claro que isso não passou despercebido para Kagome, que percebia o jeito dos dois, mas não conseguira decifrar o que tanto falavam por códigos.

Houjo ficou em pé próximo a um banco laranja. Ela sentou-se nele pronta para ouvi-lo. Estava curiosa porque era a primeira vez que ele se portava daquela maneira com ela.

-Sim?

-Eu soube que você não esta mais com seu namorado.

Como as noticias corriam! Mal acabara de falar aquilo para as meninas na lanchonete e Houjo já sabia. Na verdade, eles deviam ter suspeitado naquelas semanas em que ela se portara tão triste. Mas enfim... na verdade, Inuyasha nunca foi seu namorado. Era um melhor amigo, no qual ela era completamente apaixonada.

-Sim – ela balbuciou.

Ele a olhou e se ajoelhou perante ela. Kagome percebeu o que ele iria dizer e ficou completamente encabulada. Precisava evitar aquilo antes que Houjo sofresse.

-Kagome.. eu... Há muito tempo... Desde que troquei de escola... Desde que a vi pela primeira vez...

-Houjo- ela adiantou-se tentando evitar que ele falasse.

-Tire essas mãos sujas dela!

O coração dela quase parou no peito. Trovoes ecoavam próximos por causa da chuva que se aproximava, mas Kagome não saberia dizer se era sua alma gritando ou os fenômenos da natureza. Ela levantou-se do banco meio cambaleante, tamanha a surpresa.

Inuyasha... Ele estava ali. E completamente irado. Ela sabia que ele sempre sentia ciúmes dela, mas também tinha consciência que este sentimento se assemelhava a alguém que tem um objeto que não usa, mas que tampouco quer que os demais o toquem. Seria inútil ter esperanças com ele, porque ela sempre sabia qual era o final.

-Já mandei tirar estas mãos dela. –ele aproximou-se bufando.

O meio Youkai havia colocado o boné que ela havia dado a ele para usar quando ele viesse a sua era. Ficava adorável com ele, isso ela não podia negar.

Houjo, incrivelmente apertou as mãos de Kagome entre as suas. Um ato de estrema coragem para alguém como ele. Kagome sentiu lagrimas nos olhos. Ele era adorável. Porque não podia amá-lo? Seria tudo mais fácil. Mas a vida não era fácil e ela tentava se controlar para não correr ate Inuyasha.

Ir ate ele? Não! Burra! Sempre usada, sempre sendo tratada como uma cachorrinha chutada pelo dono, mas que mal podia esperar para vê-lo para balançar a cauda. Não desta vez! Esta Kagome não existia mais! Ela havia morrido da ultima vez que Inuyasha a desprezou para procurar Kikyou.

-Inuyasha – ela resolveu se manifestar – o que faz aqui?

Ele percebeu que ela não largara da mão daquele idiota. Ficava louco quando a via com outro, mesmo sabendo que ela o amava. Droga, porque não ligou os sentimentos? Deveria ter percebido antes que seu ciúme era resultado da paixão que sentia por ela.

Ela respirou fundo aguardando a resposta dele. Ele quase sorriu ao perceber que ela sempre respirava daquele jeito quando estava zangada. E também estava linda, isso ele não deixaria de notar. Não era a toa que aquele imbecil quase babava perto dela. E que inferno que ela não soltava as mãos dele. Aqui um pouco ele iria perder a calma e daí aquele atrevido iria ver uma coisa.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou novamente.

-Eu é que pergunto isso – ele retrucou- o que faz sozinha no meio do mato com este cara?

-Não é "meio do mato", é uma simples praça e fico sozinha com quem quiser! Você não manda em mim. – ela virou-se para o outro lado e caminhou puxando a mão de Houjo, dando as costas para Inuyasha.

-Uma ova que vai ficar sozinha com este cara.

Ela achou que ele blefava, mas notou surpresa que ele a puxou pelo braço. Houjo então se colocou entre ela e Inuyasha. Sentiu a tensão entre os dois homens e resolver recuar. Não queria que Houjo saísse ferido de alguma forma por causa dela.

Um relâmpago ecoou no ar quando ela tomou uma decisão que possivelmente iria se arrepender mais tarde.

-Não Houjo! Por favor, me deixe sozinha com ele.

Precisava que o amigo fosse embora! Não queria que algo acontecesse a ele. Inuyasha era violento quando irritado e apesar de saber que jamais correria perigo com ele, o mesmo podia não acontecer com o colega da escola, principalmente porque ele enfrentava claramente o meio youkai.

-Houjo, eu tenho uma coisa para falar com ele e quero privacidade. – decidiu ser enérgica, porque sabia que o amigo não iria recuar.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta. Pode ir.

A contragosto o rapaz de cabelos castanhos resolveu obedecer a menina. Ele saiu da presença deles. Kagome o seguiu com o olhar ate ele sumir da praça, mas Inuyasha não tirou os olhos dela nem por um minuto. Quando ela voltou o olhar para ele, perguntou:

-Como me achou?

O vento ficou mais forte. A tempestade cairia a qualquer momento. Esperava que aquela conversa fosse breve.

-Pelo cheiro.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. Típico dele.

- E o que quer?

"Quero você! Eu te amo há tanto tempo, mas era tapado demais pra perceber. Perdoa-me, fica comigo, não quero mais nada na vida, só você... conceda-me este presente", Inuyasha pensou.

-Você foi embora sem falar comigo.

Droga, não era isso que queria dizer!

-Sango não avisou que eu não queria ver você?

-Ir embora pra sempre é uma decisão muito enérgica. –ele retrucou.

Ela riu.

-Eu pensei bem... e foi o melhor pra mim!

Ela estava decidida, ele percebeu. Como convence - lá do contrario quando ele mesmo sabia que o melhor para ela era ficar longe dele?

-Fica comigo Kagome- ele murmurou.

Foi tão baixo que ela quase não ouviu. Mas aquelas palavras não despertaram nela a costumeira felicidade. O coração dela se fechou. Criou-se um murro em volta de si para se proteger daquele homem!

-Vá embora!

Os primeiros pingos caíram, mas nenhum dos dois percebeu.

-Acabou. - ela disse secamente.

E caminhou na direção contraria saindo da praça.

Inuyasha a acompanhou com os olhos. A maneira como ela lhe dissera aquilo... Os olhos dela não expressaram nada. Ela que sempre chorava por ele agora estava vazia. E a culpa era dele. Havia perdido a melhor amiga e a mulher que ele amava por sua própria incompetência.

-Não!

Ele nunca aceitaria isso. Não podia! Perder Kagome seria pior que morrer. O que lhe restaria na vida sem ela? Aquelas ultimas semanas já haviam sido o pior pesadelo que havia experimentado na vida. Imaginar viver o resto da sua existência daquele jeito era inaceitável.

De repente algo ao longe lhe despertou esperanças. Ele viu Kagome secar o rosto com a mão. Secava lagrimas? O mais provável era que secava a chuva que já caia fortemente. Mas ele não queria nem pensar nisso. Correu até ela como um desesperado.

-Kagome. – falou quando a alcançou.

Droga! Ele a havia visto chorar! Inferno! Estava ate mesmo satisfeita consigo mesma porque havia reagido a ele bravamente. Tentara demonstrar frieza, mas seu coração estava esmigalhado. E quando estava quase tudo acabado, ela deixara as lagrimas correrem soltas. Achou que a chuva pudesse camuflar o pranto, mas se enganara.

-Por favor, Kagome...

Existia algo na voz dele, uma suplica. Então ela o olhou. Este foi seu erro, pensaria ela mais tarde. Vê-lo era algo que a machucava e a curava ao mesmo tempo. Porque tudo isso? Que amor que arde e machuca é este? Ela não gostava de sofrer. Tinha que colocar um ponto final em tudo agora, mas não conseguia.

-Me deixa cuidar de você – ele falou devagar.

O hálito dele entrou dentro dela... Kagome quase gemia só de ter o corpo tão próximo ao dele, mesmo que não se tocassem.

-Vá embora!

"Não.. não!!!Fique.. me ame... por favor... Uma única vez faça com que eu seja mais importante que Kikyou..."

-Eu quero ficar com você Kagome.

-Vá embora ago...!

A chuva aumentos de tamanho engolindo a ultima palavra de Kagome. A chuva e os soluços que ela soltava. Por que ele não ia? Seria divertido brincar com ela desta maneira?

Ela reagiu com um sobressalto quando ele ergueu seu queixo olhando dentro dos seus olhos. O Boné dele não o protegia do temporal e ele também já estava todo molhado. Naquele momento Kagome só enxergava a boca dele, úmida, convidativa.

-Vou tirar você desta chuva. Não quero que fique doente!

Então ele a ergueu. Ela ate tentou lutar contra ele, mas sabia que seria impossível. Inuyasha sempre fazia o que queria.

Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo corpo do Youkai quando ele sentiu o corpo dela encostado no seu. Queria proteger Kagome da chuva e sabia que ela poderia ficar a noite toda discutindo, portanto achou melhor a carregar ate em casa. Seria mais rápido e ele sentia saudades dos tempos que a levava nas costas para todos os lugares.

-Por quê? Por que faz isso comigo?- ele a ouviu falando.

Ele poderia dizer a mesma coisa. Porque não o perdoava como das outras vezes? Daquela vez seria tudo diferente. Agora ele não tinha mais duvidas..ele a queria...ele a amava.

De repente um desejo louco tomou conta de Inuyasha. Um desejo devasso de partilhar a cama com ela todas as noites, de ter filhos, de zelar pelo conforto e felicidade dela. Imagens dos dois se amando, cuidando de pequenos youkais, andando de mãos dadas... começaram a surgir na sua mente. Seria um sonho maravilhoso, mas Kagome tinha o poder de lançar estes sonhos contra as paredes da realidade se não o perdoasse.

Olhou para a menina em seu colo e percebeu que ela dormia. Quando a viu na praça conversando com aquele cara, percebeu as olheiras em seus olhos. Era provável que ela estava dormindo mal todas aquelas noites, e a culpa era dele.

Quando chegou à casa dela, abriu as janelas como estava acostumado a fazer e a colocou na cama. Precisava tirar aquela roupa molhada, porque senão era capaz de ela pegar uma doença grave, mas a tortura já estava sendo grande demais.

Ela dormia em sono alto quando ele se ajoelhou perto da cama e a beijou. Doce.. sua corajosa Kagome. Linda... que saudades daquela boca.. daquela voz.

Num salto ele saiu de perto dela. Estava enlouquecendo.. ficando igual ao Miroki. Se a beijasse novamente seria com ela acordada. Decidido, saiu do quarto dela e foi procurar a mãe de Kagome para que ela pudesse trocar-lhe a roupa.

Continua...


	4. Capitulo IV

**Meu Futuro é com Você**

**Capitulo IV**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**Nota da autora: Este capitulo contem hentai. Foi avisado logo no primeiro capítulo que este fanfic conteria cenas adultas (CENAS DE SEXO), portanto se você não gosta, não leia!**

**Obrigada a todos os comentários no ffnet e no animes spirits. Este capitulo é pra desejar um bom fim de semana! **

**ATENÇÃO: NO FIM DE SEMANA ESTAREI COM COMPROMISSO E NÃO PODEREI ESCREVER, PORTANTO O PROXIMO CAPITULO DEMORARA UM POUCO MAIS. TERÇA NO MAXIMO VOCÊS O RECEBERAM.**

**BJINHOS**

_Era atual_

Um trovão ecoou ao longe. A chuva lá fora caia descontroladamente. Eram três horas da manha e Inuyasha ainda não tinha fechado os olhos. A mãe de Kagome havia ficado surpresa ao ver o hibrido na sua casa trazendo a filha completamente molhada no colo. Ela trocou a roupa de Kagome e após isso deixou o casal sozinho no quarto. Estranhamente, mesmo sabendo o quanto Kagome sofria por causa de Inuyasha, ela considerava o rapaz o melhor pra sua filha.

Um relâmpago cruzou os céus. O vento batia na janela trazendo lembranças ao meio youkai. Momentos como aquele não era novidade na vida dele. Quantas vezes não havia ficado acordado zelando o sono dela? Encostou as costas na parede e ficou olhando ela dormir. Kagome não havia aberto os olhos desde que ele a pegara no colo na praça. Estranho ela estar tão cansada. Normalmente ela dormia bem as noites. Batendo com a mão fechada na própria cabeça ele se recriminou pelas besteiras que fez na vida. Seu lugar era ali, ou em qualquer outro, mas com ela, cuidando dela!

-O que esta fazendo aqui?

A pergunta o fez encara - lá. Ela havia finalmente acordado e mantinha os olhos fixos aos dele. Que lindos olhos escuros ela tinha. Tão puros e doces. Ele sorriu ao lembrar do primeiro encontro, quando ainda tonto de ter passado cinqüenta anos selado naquela arvore, a confundiu com Kikyou. Como alguém poderia confundir as duas? Eram tão diferentes quanto à água do vinho! Não tinham o mesmo jeito de olhar... e a alma não era, definitivamente, a mesma!

-Você se sente bem? –ele perguntou.

Kagome sentou-se na cama e pegou o despertador. Três da manha! O que ele fazia àquela hora no seu quarto olhando pra ela? E a roupa? Como o pijama fora parar nela?

-Você teve a coragem de tirar minha roupa e colocar esta, Inuyasha?

Ele sorriu.

-Não seria a primeira vez.-falou provocando-a.

-SENTA!

Quase gargalhou ao vê-lo se estatelar no chão. Por que ainda não havia tirado aquele colar dele? Não sabia... Mas era muito bom vê-lo assim, completamente a sua mercê.

O que dizia? Esta pessoa não era ela! Nunca foi um monstro, nunca desejou mal a ninguém, nem a Kikyou. Não! Ela, Kagome, nunca se permitiria deixar-se dominar pela raiva ou inveja. Não importa o que acontecesse, ela não seria um ser asqueroso e frio. Algumas pessoas podiam considerar características como estas atraentes numa mulher, o próprio Inuyasha amava Kikyou que era assim! Mas ela não seria alguém que não considerava correto por nada neste mundo, nem pelo amor dele!

-Droga Kagome, você não tem pena de mim não?

-Deveria? Afinal de contas, porque esta aqui? Não fui suficientemente clara quando disse que não queria mais encontra-lo?

Ele engoliu em seco. Fora ali, e estava enfrentando toda a magoa dela por um motivo.. e não sairia dali sem dizer tudo que tinha pra falar! Alem dele, nunca mais poderia encarar Shipou se não fizesse de tudo para que Kagome voltasse para ele e para os amigos.

-Kagome...

-Não precisa se explicar Inuyasha – ela suspirou- eu fui a culpada. Não quero que ache que eu o odeio... Isso seria uma grande mentira. Mas nos precisamos acabar porque ficar do seu lado... vê-lo sofrer todos os dias por Kikyou estava me matando.

Ele quase se ajoelhou nos pés dela naquele momento.

-Kagome, eu te amo!

A expressão dela foi de choque. Mas logo ela respirou fundo e respondeu.

-Eu também o amo. Mas meu amor por você é diferente do que o seu por mim!

Aquelas palavras doeram tão intensamente no coração dela que ela quase colocou as mãos sobre o peito para aplacar o sofrer. Palavras que expressaram a mais profunda verdade. Ela amava Inuyasha como a um homem. Queria que ele também a desejasse como ela o queria. Queria ter filhos com ele. Que ele também dissesse seu nome olhando para o horizonte, como sempre fazia com Kikyou. Mas ele não a amava assim... O sentimento dele se restringia a de um amigo. Um companheiro de jornada. Ela nunca foi a primeira escolha! Ela não suportaria ser para sempre a segunda opção.

-Por favor, vá embora Inuyasha.

Inuyasha não sabia como reagir, mas agiu por impulso. Num salto ele a agarrou e a apertou contra si. Não podia perde-lá! Será que ela nunca entenderia isso? Inferno que nem confessando seu amor ela dava o braço a torcer.

-Eu preciso tanto de você Kagome.

Ela apertou as mãos contra as orelhas. Não queria ouvir, não podia ouvir! Chega daquele amor irracional. Já bastava todo o sofrimento que passara nos últimos dias...

-Vá embora!

-Não sou perfeito, Kagome, mas eu não quero perder seu amor.

Egoísta! Era isso que ele era! Ter a ela como um pneu de estepe, para que sempre que Kikyou o renegar, pelo menos ele ter algo a que se confortar. Não! Isso já havia acontecido antes, mas não mais! Nunca mais!

-Solte-me!

Então ele a beijou.

Ele nunca a tinha beijado daquela maneira. Sem querer, Kagome percebeu que todo o seu corpo reagia como se tivesse recebido uma descarga elétrica. A língua dele, quente, úmida, brincou com seus dentes e após começou a deslizar para o interior da sua boca. Ela não queria, mas era impossível não corresponder. Gemeu ao perceber que os dedos dele começaram a traçar círculos nas suas costas... Era um carinho tão incomum, mas extremamente excitante.

-Que gostoso – ela falou num impulso.

Não... não podia se deixar dominar... Mas também não conseguia mais parar. Afinal de contas, o que era aquele fogo que a fazia querer ficar mais próxima de Inuyasha? Loucura! Já estavam com os corpos colados e ela também, no resto de sua sanidade percebeu que o corpo dele enrijecia.

-Peça para que eu pare Kagome – ele pediu quando a boca dele parou o beijo para respirar.

Mas ela não pediu. Desesperada começou a abrir o casaco dele. As bocas já estavam totalmente molhadas da saliva e quanto mais se beijavam, mais se queriam.

Inuyasha subitamente a pegou no colo e encostou-a na parede. A parte de cima do pijama dela foi tirado e jogado para o lado. A boca dele então abandonou a sua e começou a beijar o bico dos seus seios. Ela mal podia acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, fechou os olhos e tentava parar de tremer. Que engano. Quando mais ele chupava e lambia mais ela tremia e suspirava.

-Peça para que eu pare – ele repetiu descontrolado.

Ela não disse nada! Dane-se o mundo! Dane-se Kikyou! Dane-se todo o resto. Kikyou podia ter o amor dele, mas era ela que recebia o prazer mais espetacular que existia no mundo. Isso ninguém poderia tirar dela...

Enlouquecida ela percebeu que Inuyasha descia mais. A calça do pijama deslizou para baixo e ela ergueu os pés para que enfim aquela peça também fosse jogada longe. A boca de Inuyasha começou a beijar seu centro mais intimo, por cima da calcinha. Ela mal conseguia segurar o grito. Ainda bem que chovia, aplacando os sons, porque não sabia o que o avô faria se soubesse o que estava acontecendo no quarto da neta.

-Peça para que eu pare! – ele pediu pela ultima vez.

E ela voltou a não falar nada! Queria que ele continuasse, mesmo que se arrependesse depois. Mais uma vez ela se viu sendo levantada, mas desta vez não encostou as costas numa parede fria, e sim no colchão da própria cama. Surpresa ela percebeu que ele não se deitou sobre ela. Quando abriu os olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo notou que ele tirava a própria roupa. E estava tendo dificuldades com isso, porque as mãos, tão ágeis, de repente se tornaram atrapalhadas. Ele parecia tão puro, um menino carente naquela luta e ela sentiu uma vontade desesperada de ir ate ele ajuda-lo. Mas quando tomava esta decisão percebeu que ele enfim conseguira vencer a luta contra as peças vermelhas.

Quando ele a olhou, Kagome notou que os olhos continham tanto desejo. Ela nunca o tinha visto olhar assim para ninguém. Nem para Kikyou. Confusa e perturbada por ter se lembrado da outra ela quase desistiu, mas a boca dele decidiu por ela. A beijando Inuyasha deitou-se sobre ela e começou a acaricia - lá com as mãos.

-Agora é tarde Kagome – Inuyasha disse num tom de voz que ela desconhecia – mesmo que me pedisse para parar ou mesmo que eu mudasse de idéia, meu corpo simplesmente não obedeceria.

Nem o dela, ela percebeu. Com os seios roçando-se ao peito largo dele, ela notou como o coração do seu meio youkai batia desgovernado. Ele a queria... a prova estava endurecida contra seu ventre liso. Mas ela queria muito mais dele. Infelizmente o que ela mais desejava, seu amor, era impossível. Então tentou se alegrar, pois pelo menos o corpo dele, ela teria. Nem que fosse apenas uma vez!

Ela agarrou-se a ele buscando conforto. Os músculos rígidos dele se moviam contra ela. Delicia! Loucura!

-Oh Inuyasha. Mais...

Mais o que? Ela não sabia. Mas aquela tortura estava se tornando insuportável. Sua calcinha, que ainda não havia sido tirada já estava completamente molhada. Seu corpo tremia numa urgência desconhecida e enlouquecedora.

Ele então se ajoelhou no meio das suas pernas e puxou a ultima peça de roupa. Não havia mais volta! E ela apenas confirmou isso quando ele a beijou diretamente no centro de sua feminilidade. Kagome então começou a ter espasmos. Ela deliciou-se com a maneira que ele a beijava exatamente lá. Ingênua ela nunca pensou que um dia ele pudesse fazer isso. Mas percebeu que sempre desejou. Quando ela achou que fosse chegar ao pico mais alto do mundo, Inuyasha parou.

-O que houve? – ela balbuciou com uma sensação de insatisfação.

O sorriso maroto dele a comoveu. Puxou-o desesperadamente e o beijou. Então ele se aconchegou nela e guiou o membro a sua entrada. O desespero de possui - lá também o dominava. Mas sabia que Kagome era virgem e não podia e nem queria assustá-lá. Mas não conseguia mais se controlar.

-Kagome...- ele pediu sua autorização.

Não que precisasse porque ela já gemia alto com o corpo esfregando-se descontroladamente contra ele. Mas saber que ela se entregava de livre e espontânea vontade o excitava ainda mais.

-Ai Kagome.. você aprendeu depressa... –ele sorriu no seu intimo.

Será que alguém precisava aprender a fazer amor? Ele duvidava! Isso era tão fácil. Era só estar apaixonado e deixar o corpo se guiar. Então Inuyasha deslizou as mãos para seus quadris e a ergueu levemente afastando ainda mais as pernas. Kagome apenas assistia e se encantava com o movimento ritmado das suas próprias coxas contra as dele. De onde ela tirou coragem para tamanha ousadia?

Aos poucos ele foi entrando nela. O lugar que ele sempre deveria estar. Era tão macia e quente que ele ate se assustou. A ouviu gemer um pouco e tentou não ter pressa. Não queria machuca - lá. Preferia morrer antes! O membro duro imitava uma espada coberta de mel. Por mais que doesse um pouco, a volúpia era tanta que Kagome desfaleceria se ele a tirasse dali. Como poderia ter vivido tanto tempo ao lado dele na era feudal e não ter desfrutado estas sensações?

De repente ele parou. Já havia entrado inteiramente nela.

-Você é grande – ela disse.

Mas não era bem o que ela queria dizer! Porque ele havia parado? Será que fazer amor era só aquilo? Estava decepcionada?

-Er.. foi bom Inuyasha. –ela falou certa que ali terminava tudo.

Devia estar maluca mesmo. Isso era coisa que se dizia? Mas do nada ele começou a rir. O movimento do riso em cima dela voltou a excitá-la. O que estava acontecendo? Que delicia!

-Nos mal começamos, amor!

Então ele puxou o membro levemente pra fora enquanto a sua boca tomava a dela. Não! Ela não queria perdê-lo, não queria que ele saísse de dentro dela. Com a boca tomada pela dele, não podia gritar, então usou seus músculos internos para retê-lo. Ele pareceu render-se e avançou novamente contra ela.

-Ai Inuyasha... continua... é muito bom. - Ela ofegou.

Mas mais uma vez ele se retraiu, deixando-a com uma sensação de perda, para após voltar para ela. Parecia todas as vezes em que a abandonara para ir atrás de Kikyou, mas voltara para cuidar dela.

Os movimentos dele começaram a fazerem esta estranha dança. Avançar e recuar! Estranha mas antiga. A celebração do amor. E como ela o amava!

"Por favor, Inuyasha, nunca mais saia de dentro de mim. Fique comigo assim pra sempre", ela pensou enquanto seu corpo parecia em chamas.

Logo a oscilação começou a ficar mais rápida, a respiração dos dois ficou presa na garganta, o coração batendo tão alto que ela podia ouvi-lo entre gemidos. Então veio o prazer mais intenso que ela já sentiu na vida. Quase não podia suportar de gozo. O corpo de Inuyasha se retesou pela ultima vez e soltando um gemido rouco ele afundou-se nela, para depois estremecer liberando o sêmen quente.

-Ah Kagome..- ele disse com a boca na orelha dela.

Então saiu de dentro dela deitando-se ao seu lado. A puxou contra si abraçando-a com força. Kagome gostaria de falar com ele naquele momento, mas percebeu que ele já dormia. E sem entender ela também resolveu dormir, sem maiores explicações.

Inuyasha suspirou feliz. Estava tudo bem agora. Pela maneira que Kagome se entregou ela havia percebido seu amor. Aquele inferno que havia sido o tempo que ficara longe dela havia acabado e ele acabara de fazer amor com ela. Que delicia! Que gostoso! Seria difícil o sorriso sumir do rosto dele por um bom tempo.

Será que ela acreditaria se ele lhe contasse que nunca havia vivido aquela experiência com Kikyou? Sentia ate vontade de rir com aquilo. Antigamente ficava nervoso em pensar que a sacerdotisa sempre recusou seus avanços, apesar de ela o querer tanto quanto ele a queria... mas agora, era um alivio. Ele havia vivido uma experiência com Kagome que nunca viveria com Kikyou.

Uma mão então deslizou pelo seu abdômen. Ah, que sonho bom! Uma mão macia. A mão de Kagome. Ele mexeu-se deliciado. Sentiu as coxas quentes dela deslizar pela barriga e logo ela estava em cima dele. Ousada ela sentou-se no seu colo e guiou seu membro para si.

Ahhhh.. era bom demais. E quando ela o cavalgou ele se sentiu o homem mais poderoso do mundo porque ele tinha tudo que mais podia desejar. Rápido demais o orgasmo chegou, e então ele teve um sobressalto. Não era um sonho! Kagome realmente gemia sobre seu pênis entregue totalmente a paixão.

Quando a inundou novamente percebeu que ela caia do seu lado. A segurou e rindo a deitou nos seus braços.

-Amor...

Então do nada ela teve um sobressalto e pulou da cama. O que havia acontecido? Ficara maluca?

-Vá embora Inuyasha!

Ele sentiu vontade de rir.

-É um pouco tarde agora, não acha? – a pergunta teve dois sentidos, exatamente como ele queria.

Nervosa ela começou a tremer. Arrependida pela besteira que acabara de fazer sentiu vontade de bater nele.

-Suma da minha frente, volte agora pra sua Kikyou.

Ela cuspiu as palavras de maneira que ele entendesse bem o sentido.

-Já falei que vou ficar com você, droga!

-Ate quando? Ate sentir saudades da sua amada e resolver me abandonar de novo?

-Isso nunca mais vai acontecer!

Fragilizada ela pegou a coberta e se tapou. Desta forma Inuyasha apareceu, esplendorosamente nu em sua cama.

-Você já disse isso antes, mas não teve duvidas ao me largar pra correr atrás dela.

Então ela chorou. Antigas magoas voltaram ao seu coração. Mesmo como amiga Inuyasha sempre a trocava pela outra.

-Eu a machuquei Kagome?

Ela o encarou. E percebeu que ele entendera mal suas lagrimas. Havia achava que ela chorava por causa do sangue que estava nos lençóis.

-Sim, me machucou- ela mentiu- e não quero vê-lo nunca mais! – disse gritando.

Mexer com a masculinidade de um homem tão viril como Inuyasha era um erro que talvez Kagome se arrependesse mais tarde, mas queria se ver livre dele agora para poder raciocinar direito. O olhar dele pareceu muito magoado e então ele se levantou da cama dela.

Iria embora como ela queria.

Kagome o viu vestir a calça e sair pela janela. A chuva já não era tão forte, e ela o acompanhou com os olhos ate o templo onde ficava o poço. E ele não olhou para trás.

Continua...


	5. Capitulo V

**Meu Futuro é com Você**

**Capitulo V**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

_Era feudal_

Ele avistou ao longe a aldeia de Kaede. Já se passara uma semana desde o ultimo encontro com Kagome. Aliais, que ultimo encontro! Inuyasha estava tão confuso e desnorteado que ainda não havia entendido direito o que tinha acontecido. Quando voltara para a era feudal, resolveu não ir de encontro com os amigos imediatamente. Precisava de um tempo longe de todos. Um tempo sem que ninguém o fizesse perguntas e um tempo pra tentar colocar a vida nos eixos.

Mas agora estava de volta. Teria que enfrentar os amigos e explicar que não conseguira convencer Kagome do seu amor. Eles a haviam perdido e a culpa era dele. Será que Miroke, Sango, Shipou e Kirara o perdoariam?

-Onde ela esta? – Foi a pergunta que Sango fez assim que o viu.

-Prazer em revê-lá também – ele rebateu fadigado.

Passando por Sango, ele se sentou em um banco próximo, mas a amiga não o deixou.

-Cadê Kagome? Shipou me disse que você finalmente tinha criado juízo e tinha ido busca - lá.

-Eu fui. Mas ela não me quer mais.

Após dizer isso Inuyasha esperou as palavras de conforto de Sango, mas percebeu que não iria ser bem aquilo que receberia.

-Bem feito pra você! Você merece isso!

-Droga Sango, estava esperando seu apoio!

-Pois não o terá. Você não merece o amor dela. Esqueceu que eu acompanho esta historia há muito tempo e sei o que ela passou por sua causa. Alem disso, se tenho que ficar do lado de alguém, será do dela! – disse bufando.

-Não adianta Inuyasha... Sango esta naqueles dias e não terá piedade de você – falou Miroke se aproximando.

O casal se olhou e Inuyasha percebeu o quanto eles estavam mais unidos depois que tudo havia acabado. Ficaram juntos afinal! Isso seria obvio, mas mesmo assim, era uma satisfação perceber que o amor venceu, pelo menos no caso deles.

-Inuyasha, bem... lamento mas você terá que voltar lá e busca - lá.

-Não vou mais! Acabou! – ele irritou-se.

Havia machucado Kagome quando fez amor com ela. Isso lhe doía muito. Era um monstro. Como poderia ter tido coragem de fazer aquilo com ela? Com a mulher que ele dizia amar?

-Não me interessa, você vai voltar lá e pronto – Sango gritou.

Inuyasha estranhou a reação dela. Sango não era assim. O que estava acontecendo?

-Droga, porque esta falando assim comigo?

-É a metamorfose, Inuyasha - disse Miroke rindo.

-Que metamorfose?

-A de linda e doce namorada pra esposa!

Inuyasha ficou surpreso com aquilo. Então percebeu que Miroke colocava as mãos no ombro de Sango e o casal sorriu.

-Quando vocês decidiram?

-Alem de imbecil ficou esclerosado? – perguntou Shipou que também vinha ao encontro do trio.

-Cale esta boca, piralho – disse Inuyasha batendo na cabeça do menino raposa e após se dirigiu ao casal. – Sei que vocês disseram que iriam se casar quando a luta contra Narak acabasse, mas não esperava assim tão rapidamente.

-Tomamos a decisão um dia depois que você foi atrás de Kagome. –disse Sango.

-Não lhe comunicamos nada antes porque você desapareceu. –completou Miroke.

-Eu voltei faz uma semana, mas preferi ficar sozinho na floresta...-ele esclareceu- Quando será o casamento? –desconversou.

-Aqui há três dias!

-COMO?

-Você teria sido comunicado antes se não houvesse sumido. – disse Shipou.

Inuyasha se arrependeu imediatamente da atitude covarde. Queria ter estado do lado dos amigos quando eles anunciaram sua decisão de viverem juntos e pertencerem eternamente um ao outro.

Também queria aquilo com Kagome. Estava com inveja? Podia ate ser, mas era uma inveja saudável.

-... e eu quero que Kagome seja minha madrinha – anunciou Sango.

Então ele percebeu que não estava prestando a menor atenção no que a amiga falava, tamanho seu envolvimento com os próprios pensamentos. Mas quando entendeu o sentido das palavras, resolveu não dizer nada a Sango. Precisava explicar o que havia acontecido apenas a Miroke. Ele era homem. Ele entenderia.

-Miroke, posso falar com você?

O outro assentiu e os dois saíram caminhando para o meio da mata deixando Sango e Shipou para trás, numa conversa animada sobre a festa que haveria.

Os passos de Inuyasha o guiaram a um local que ele não esperava. A árvore. Parou em frente ao vegetal e o observou. Viveu ali momentos muito importantes.. Mas o mais significativo foi seu primeiro encontro com Kagome.

-O que aconteceu na era da Kagome, Inuyasha?-Miroke quebrou o silencio.

-Tenho ate vergonha de falar - disse suspirando.

O outro insistiu.

-Eu amo Kagome como a uma irmã. Acho que tenho o direito de saber.

Inuyasha encarou o monge um pouco envergonhado.

-Fui um covarde.

Miroke arregalou os olhos.

-Deus, você bateu nela?

O youkai quase engasgou.

-Claro que não, de onde tirou esta idéia?!

O monge se tranqüilizou.

-Menos mal. Acho que uma mulher pode desculpar qualquer coisa que fazemos menos isso.

Inuyasha sorriu.

-Engraçado Miroke, mas acabei de perceber uma coisa.

-O que?

-Você não entende nada de mulheres!

Então os dois riram. Pareciam dois loucos gargalhando em frente a uma arvore enorme. Lagrimas se formaram nos olhos de Inuyasha e ele, imediatamente lembrou-se de todas as vezes que Kagome chorou por ele. Então, subitamente, a risada cessou.

-Machuquei Kagome, Miroke. Não posso voltar lá. O que fiz não tem perdão.

-Você a machucou muitas vezes desde que ela apareceu aqui nesta era. Não entendo o ataque de consciência agora.

Miroke foi frio ao falar aquilo. Inuyasha entendeu o porquê. Muitas vezes durante o tempo em que os cinco amigos viajaram juntos, o monge havia alertado Inuyasha para escolher de uma vez qual das duas mulheres ele queria. Mas Inuyasha tardou a eleger a dona do seu coração e por causa disso havia perdido Kagome.

-A machuquei de um jeito diferente. – disse enrubescendo.

Então tudo ficou claro para Miroke.

-Você se deitou com ela.

O outro suspirou.

-Você fala de uma maneira que parece vulgar. Eu definiria o que fiz como conseqüência de amor.

-Não importa o nome que você dá. Você dormiu com Kagome e agora aparece na minha frente dizendo que a feriu. O que fez? Disse o nome de Kikyou?

-Faça-me o favor. Não esta obvio que eu amo a Kagome. Acha que estaria pensando na Kikyou enquanto estivesse dormindo com ela?

-Então o que houve?

-A machuquei durante... anh.. o ato.

O outro então coçou o queixo.

-Isso é muito normal. Normalmente as virgens sofrem durante a primeira vez.

-Mas você tinha que ver a cara dela. Estava sofrendo muito. Não percebi, mas acho que estava sendo um animal. – prossegue – enfim, acho que nunca mais vou conseguir encarar Kagome.

-Vai ter que encarar se não quiser uma exterminadora de youkais no seu pé pro resto da vida. Se eu pudesse, meu amigo, desceria pelo poço e buscaria Kagome para o meu casamento. Mas infelizmente só você consegue isso e Sango não casa sem Kagome aqui.

O outro esbravejou.

-Você não tem pena de mim não? Não vê que estou sofrendo? Como acha que vou ter coragem de ir tranquilamente ate Kagome e a convidar para assistir a um casamento depois de ter a feito sangrar daquele jeito?

Miroke se aproximou de Inuyasha e colocou uma das mãos no ombro do amigo de cabelos prateados.

-Meu caro, você esta assustado porque foi a primeira vez dela mas garanto a você que Kagome deve estar mais calma agora e com certeza não culpa você por ter a machucado.

-Não sei Miroke...

-Olha.. na segunda vez de vocês ela não vai sentir dor nenhuma. Você vai ver que isso passa.

-Anh.. Miroke..a gente já teve a segunda vez.. na mesma noite.

-O QUE???????????

-Foram duas vezes...

-DUAS??????????

Agora o outro também se preocupou.

-Realmente Inuyasha! Que vergonha! Como você teve coragem de ter a forçado a uma segunda... você sabe... logo na primeira vez, sabendo que tinha machucado Kagome ...francamente...

-Mas eu não forcei- Inuyasha cortou defendendo-se.

-Como assim?

O youkai então ficou completamente vermelho.

-Ela que.. veio pra cima de mim...

Então Miroke gargalhou.

-O que é tão engraçado, baka? – gritou o youkai.

-Meu caro.. você é muito burro.

-Como tem coragem...?

-Você não a machucou! Se tivesse ela nunca iria querer uma segunda vez. Você é tão ingênuo meu amigo..

-Falou o sabe tudo... Então me responde sabichão, por que ela me mandou embora?

Miroke ficou serio.

-Provavelmente ela acha que você não a ama.

-Mas eu disse que amo.

O outro voltou a rir.

-Imagino como... Com a sua costumeira delicadeza?

Então eles se encaram por alguns segundos.

-Acha que posso ir atrás dela de novo?

-Você deve!

Então Miroke viu Inuyasha caminhando em direção ao poço.

Ele sumiu. Uma semana desde que ela se transformou em mulher e ele nunca mais deu o ar de sua graça. Porque esta incomodada com aquilo? Não era o que ela queria? Não foi o que ela o mandou fazer? Saber que nunca mais o veria doía profundamente. Principalmente depois que se ligou a ele por um laço invisível. Nos braços dele conheceu o céu e o inferno em segundos. Quantas sensações viveu naquela noite de chuva.

Ela suspirou e afundou o rosto nas mãos. Sentada num bando no jardim da casa ela imaginava como viveria a partir de agora. Por que se entregou a ele? Como mulher, ela sabia que aquela noite seria eterna em seus pensamentos. Mas com certeza, o mesmo não aconteceria com ele.

"-Suma da minha frente, volte agora pra sua Kikyou."

Deus, como havia tido coragem de se levantar, ainda sentindo todo o corpo palpitar por ter recebido Inuyasha dentro de si e ter dito aquelas palavras tão duras? Mas precisava. Continuar com ele, fazendo amor com aquele youkai, mas sabendo que ele a possuía pensando na sacerdotisa, iria matá-la lentamente. Seria um veneno que tomaria em pequenas porções.

"-Já falei que vou ficar com você, droga!"

Como queria ter acreditado naquelas palavras. Pareciam sinceras. Talvez ate fossem... Mas deixariam de ser assim que ele visse Kikyou novamente. Ela já estava cansada de saber que na primeira aparição da sacerdotisa ele iria abandoná-la para correr atrás da outra. E não poderia culpá-lo, pois Kagome sempre soube quem era o verdadeiro amor dele.

"-Eu a machuquei Kagome?"

Fisicamente havia sido o momento mais maravilhoso de sua vida. Lógico que sentiu uma dor quando ele a invadiu, mas seus pensamentos estavam em tamanho turbilhão que não deu importância. A única coisa que quis foi senti-lo mais e mais. Mesmo com aquela ardência normal, a dor logo se transformou em prazer.

Mas seu coração estava devastado pelo sofrimento de ter o amor não correspondido. Já havia passado o abandono tantas vezes no passado, que não agüentaria quando ele se levantasse da cama e saísse correndo atrás de Kikyou.. então...

"Sim, me machucou e não quero vê-lo nunca mais"

Quanta mentira!

Naquele exato momento ela queria o ver. O sentir. Fazer amor com ele novamente, mesmo sobre o sol da tarde.

-Kagome...

Deus... estava tendo alucinações? Inuyasha estava parado na sua frente. Ele parecia nervoso e totalmente carente de atenção. "Coragem Kagome", ordenou para si mesma! Precisava resistir àquela tentação.

-O que quer aqui?

As palavras saíram de sua boca de uma maneira mais terna que desejava. Devia empurrá-lo pelo braço ate o poço e exigir que nunca mais voltasse. Mas ao contrario, estava ali, na frente de Inuyasha se segurando para não abraça-lo.

-Sango e Miroke vão se casar.

Ele foi direto. Ela parecia prestes a pular em cima dele, então Inuyasha resolveu esclarecer tudo de uma vez.

-Eles querem você lá.

Eles? E você? Ela quase colocou as mãos sobre a boca para impedir das palavras saírem. No fundo, não podia culpá-lo. Ela, de certa forma, se ofereceu a ele, e ele, apenas usufruiu de alguns momentos. E agora estava tudo acabado.

-Quando?

-Aqui a três dias é o casamento.

-Eu irei.

Então ele assentiu com a cabeça e foi caminhando em direção ao poço. Mas de repente parou, perguntando sem se virar:

-Ainda dói?

O corpo doía sim. Doía de falta dele. De vontade de se entregar de novo.

-Não. – ela respondeu.

Sem dizer mais nada ele voltou ao poço.

CONTINUA...


	6. Capitulo VI

**Meu Futuro é com Você**

**Capitulo VI**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**Nota da Autora: Por favor meninas e meninos que estiverem lendo este fic: Não me odeiem pelo capitulo de hoje. E pras mais sentimentais, como eu, lencinhos a mão. **

_Era feudal_

Sango estava linda. O quimono rosa claro que usava para o casamento parecia desenhado para ela. Miroke não pode deixar de se sentir orgulhoso quando ela disse sim. Aquelas palavras ditas a frente da sacerdotisa Kaede agora confirmava e selava para sempre um amor que nasceu quase sem querer.

Inuyasha sorriu. Era bom ver aqueles dois juntos. Era ótimo ver o bem vencendo no final. Sango e Miroke mereciam todas as felicidades e com certeza a teriam. Já fazia um certo tempo que o monge havia deixado de se atirar para todas as mulheres que conhecia. E Sango também passou a confiar mais no namorado, agora marido, transformando as cenas de ciúmes em situações raras.

Logo após a cerimônia algumas mulheres acompanharam Sango ate uma casa da aldeia enquanto os demais usufruíam a festa que se iniciara. Inuyasha mal viu Kagome. Ela fez questão de ficar bem longe dele. Mas ele não pode deixar de notar o quanto ela estava linda num delicado vestido azul. Algumas flores ornamentavam seu cabelo e ela conseguiu assistir a toda a cerimônia com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele nem imaginava a que custo...

A vontade dela era de sair correndo dali e chorar. Por que veio? A resposta era obvia. Sango. Sua amiga, sua irmã de alma estava se casando e Kagome devia estar ali dando todo seu apoio a ela. Mas ela mal conseguia respirar ao notar como Inuyasha a encarava por alguns momentos.

Foi um alivio quando a cerimônia acabou. Sango a convidou a ir ate uma casa para arrumar suas coisas. A exterminadora e o monge iriam iniciar sua vida longe dali. Ficariam um tempo sozinhos curtindo uma espécie de lua de mel, e após, voltariam para buscar Shipou.

-Isso se você e Inuyasha deixarem de bobagem e ficarem juntos. Vocês são os verdadeiros pais de Shipou do coração. – acrescentou Sango sorrindo.

A amiga não fazia idéia, mas era muito provável que Inuyasha e Kagome nunca ficassem juntos. Se a vida a dois já é difícil com amor, imagina sem ele, pensou Kagome. E ela não achava que somente seu amor era o bastante. Sabia que com o passar do tempo não ia suportar a infidelidade de Inuyasha.

Mas queria ficar com Shipou.

Se não fosse tão complicado com certeza ficaria com o menino e o levaria consigo. Mas não tinha como. Sentia lagrimas nos olhos ao pensar que ficaria longe dele... Que ele cresceria e se transformaria num lindo Raposa e ela não estaria lá para ver. Mas Shipou ficaria para sempre no seu coração.

De repente Sango fez um sinal para as demais mulheres e as outras se retiraram. Ficaram as duas jovens sozinhas no aposento.

-Mesmo sendo o meu casamento, mesmo eu sabendo que deveria ter olhos e pensamentos só para mim mesma, não pude deixar de notar como Inuyasha a olhava e então compreendi. – falou Sango sorrindo.

-Compreendeu o que? – indagou Kagome.

-Que ele ama você.

Kagome sentiu vontade de rir com a afirmação da amiga. Sango não podia estar mais errada.

-Esta enganada...

-Não, eu não estou enganada. É você que esta! Fecha seus olhos para os sentimentos de Inuyasha. Tenta, em vão, construir um murro em volta se si mesma achando que com isso vai se proteger de qualquer sofrimento, mas não percebe que não viver este amor esta consumindo você!

-Não quero mais falar sobre isso – Kagome explodiu- Achei que fosse minha amiga! Você viu... tantas vezes... nunca fui mais importante para ele do que Kikyou... – ela disse com a voz cortada pelas lagrimas.

Então Sango a abraçou. Um sentimento tão puro que nada exigia. Eram amigas a qualquer custo. Sobre qualquer circunstancia. A Exterminadora ficou a pensar que talvez fosse egoísmo seu estar tão feliz com sua lua de mel, com Kagome naquela situação.

-Eu amo você Kagome – disse a amiga sobre seus ombros.

-Também a amo.

-Lute por sua felicidade. Lute pelo que você quer.

Kagome então se separou.

-Não sei mais o que quero.

-Eu vejo nos seus olhos o que você quer. Você não pode mentir pra mim... então não minta para si mesma.

Era um apelo racional. Mas Kagome tinha medo de seguir seu próprio coração. Rejeição dói demais. Kagome esfregou nervosamente as mãos no vestido e tentou clarear a mente. Era um dia de festa afinal. Sua melhor amiga estava casada e elas estavam ali falando de tristezas. Deus, como conseguia ser tão individualista? Devia estar ajudando Sango a fazer planos para o futuro e não falando de sentimentos do passado.

Num salto ela pegou as mãos de Sango entre as suas.

-Querida, vou sentir sua falta! Quanto tempo vai ficar na lua de mel?

Sango, é claro, percebeu que Kagome desconversava. Mas resolveu não insistir.

-Ainda não sei direito. Vamos ver...

E as duas começaram a falar animadamente de Miroke.

Mais tarde, entre sakuras caídas ao chão, Sango desfilava junto com Miroke em direção a Kirara. Já haviam se despedido, mas Kagome insistiu que antes de ir embora ela deveria jogar o buquê da noiva. Segundo disse, a moça que pegasse seria a próxima a se casar.

Não que Kagome quisesse o buquê, mas queria tornar a festa de Sango a mais divertida possível. Sorrindo ela viu as moças se amontoarem próximas a noiva e ouviu Sango começar a contar.

Mas de repente ela não viu mais nada. Inuyasha estava encostado em uma arvore olhando tão diretamente para ela que ela se sentiu totalmente estranha. Era estranho ele a encarar. Normalmente fazia isso quando estava zangado. Ela tentava desviar os olhos mais não conseguia. Ouvia ao longe as gargalhadas das outras pessoas, mas sentia uma vontade enorme de chorar. Queria tanto ter estado ao lado de Inuyasha durante a cerimônia. Gostaria de ter pegado na mão dele e dito que o amava. Mas não podia. Este era um pecado que se recusava a cometer.

ACABOU!

"Aceite isso, Kagome!" ordenou para si mesma. Não importava o quanto o amava. Não importava a noite de amor que passaram. Tudo tinha um fim. E teve um fim.

Mas não conseguiu evitar olha-lo novamente. O coração então deu um salto passando a bater des­compassado ao notar os olhos do youkai fixos em seu rosto. O sofrimento estava estampado nas belas feições, e havia ternura e tristeza nos olhos penetrantes. Então, ela desviou o olhar. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar as batidas do coração.

Mas os olhos não mais lhe obedeciam. E ela olhou novamente. Todo o corpo começava a ceder numa ânsia absurda de correr ate ele, encosta-lo numa arvore e ama-lo como mulher. Tomada por estas sensações desencontradas, ela sentia também uma forte vontade de agredi-lo. Bater nele ate ele compreender como ela se sentia. Que não queria dividi-lo com ninguém. Queria que ele pertencesse a ela e desprezasse Kikyou. Sensações horríveis, ela admitia, mas era o que sentia.

De repente os olhos dele mudaram. Era um pedido mudo de perdão. Deus, como o amava. Como conseguiria manter-se estável em não desculpa-lo por tudo? Mas precisava. "Agüente firme, Kagome", ela gritava para si mesma.

"Aceite-me de volta", dizia Inuyasha com os olhos. "Não, nunca mais" gritava ela com os seus. De repente todos da festa sumiram junto com o local. O meio Youkai e a moça do futuro estavam num tempo e espaço diferente, onde só existiam ambos.

"Uma ultima chance.. por favor". Ele a torturava com seus olhos e ela sentia a dor nascente no peito. Inuyasha era tão importante para ela como o ar. As lembranças de cada momento desfilaram na sua mente. Quanto tempo havia se passado desde que eles se conheceram? Pareciam séculos. Conhecia tão bem o meio youkai que mesmo aquele momento em que viviam as palavras não precisavam ser pronunciadas, porque Kagome lia tudo no olhar. A moça então sentiu que ia chorar. Tentando evitar as lagrimas ela abaixou o rosto e assim ficou alguns segundos.

Inuyasha sabia que a resposta viria assim que ela levantasse a cabeça, e seria a resposta definitiva. E ele esperou. Parecia uma eternidade, mas então ela se mexeu. Quando ela finalmente o fitou ele abriu o maior dos seus sorrisos. Kagome o encarou com os olhos transbordando de amor.

"Ela é minha de novo" ele pensou feliz. Agora era pra sempre. Nunca mais nada e nem ninguém os separariam! Ele nunca permitiria. Sentia vontade de correr ate ela e se ajoelhar aos seus pés agradecendo.

Foi então que Kagome olhou para frente e ele percebeu que o cortejo nupcial continuava. Mas desta vez com uma sensação diferente. Agora sim, o casamento de seus amigos estava perfeito. Era o momento mais importante da sua vida, depois da primeira vez com Kagome.

Porque raios aquela festa demorava tanto pra acabar? Estava louco para pegar Kagome pela mão e a levar ate um lugar isolado. Faria amor com ela seguidas vezes ate o dia amanhecer. Absorvido pelos pensamentos ele nem notou quando suas pernas iam em direção a ela. Quando a alcançou ela não se mexeu nem o olhou. Será que estava arrependida?

-Você esta adorável - ele murmurou baixinho.

Ela estremeceu, mas não se virou para ele. Inuyasha então começou a se perguntar se o que vira nos olhos dela não havia sido fruto de sua imaginação obcecada por ela. Será que ele se enganara? Ela não o havia perdoado? Meio sem saber o que fazer, ele então a rodeou e ficou atrás dela.

Então, de modo sutil Kagome deu um passo atrás e encostou-se nele. Não... Não era mentira. Ela havia voltado! Ela o amava! A emoção de senti-la ali, contra seu corpo, totalmente entregue a ele, deixou-o sem reação por algum momento. Então, lentamente, deslizou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto enquanto descansava os lábios ao topo da sua cabeça. Kagome não opôs resistência, ao contrário, entregou-se ao carinho fechando os olhos.

Ao longe Sango percebeu o que aconteceu e sorriu. Puxando levemente Miroke pelo braço, acenou levemente com a cabeça para o marido. Ele olhou e começou a rir.

-Viu só? - Disse Miroke a Sango - você fica preocupada, mas eu sempre soube que aqueles dois não conseguem ficar um longe do outro.

-Tem razão como sempre – ela disse orgulhosa pousando os lábios nos dele.

Pouco depois os dois partiam para sua viagem de núpcias deixando para trás o povo em festa.

Kagome e Inuyasha começaram a caminhar entre eles sem nada dizerem. As mãos estavam dadas e os corações entregues. Não queriam conversar. Palavras não eram necessárias.

-Kagome!

-Oi Shipou? – ela disse sorrindo para o seu menino.

Sim! Ficar com Inuyasha também era ficar com Shipou! Ela sentia vontade de dançar de tanta felicidade. Enfim... Seu sofrimento tivera fim. O menino aproximou-se do casal com um prato na mão. Estava se empanturrando de guloseimas, mas Kagome não o recriminou como faria em outra circunstancia. Era um dia de festa, afinal!

-Você não tentou pegar o buquê da Sango! –ele disse.

-Ora, deixei para as outras meninas.

E os dois iniciaram uma conversa. Inuyasha sorria sem parar. Estava ali sua família! Naquele momento ele tinha vontade de abraçar o mundo. Até Sesshoumaru se aparecesse ali seria alvo do amor de Inuyasha. Estranho que quanto mais se ama, mais se quer amar, ele pensou.

Então ele sentiu o cheiro.

Droga! Tentou desviar os olhos, mas não queria ser covarde. Kagome largou sua mão e falava com Shipou sobre Miroke e Sango. Ela não percebeu que ele mudou o semblante. Inuyasha então olhou por um momento para a floresta ao lado.

Kikyou.

O que ela queria? Era só o que faltava! Depois de tudo que havia acontecido, o que ele não queria no momento era ver a sacerdotisa. Mas ela o chamou. Inuyasha não queria ir. Se Kagome ousasse imaginar que Kikyou neste momento tentava falar com Inuyasha, ela iria voltar a rejeitá-lo. Mas podia ser algo importante. E se houvesse acontecido algo? E se Narak voltou a vida? Se algum outro inimigo surgiu?

Não odiava Kikyou. Só não a amava. Sentia um carinho quase fraternal, mas não era desejo. Iria vê-la por um instante e descobrir o que queria. Deixaria claro que não desejava mais uma aproximação. Precisava disso porque nunca mais queria fazer Kagome chorar.

-Kagome – ele a puxou pelo braço chamando sua atenção. – eu já volto.

Ela sorriu carinhosamente.

-OK. –disse tranquilamente.

Inuyasha então desceu as escadarias próximas à aldeia e sumiu de vista.

-Inuyasha ficou estranho de repente, percebeu Shipou? - ela comentou.

-Não, mas eu o percebi abraçando você durante a despedida da Sango e do Miroke – disse Shipou sorrindo. – aliais, eu e todos da aldeia!

Ela enrubesceu e mudou de assunto.

Inferno! O que ela queria agora? Tudo tinha se encaminhado pra um final feliz e Inuyasha não queria mais uma complicação para sua vida. Encontrou Kikyou próxima a arvore em que ele foi selado.

Kikyou era linda. Maravilhosa! Lógico, ela era igual fisicamente a Kagome. Mas existia algo em Kagome que faltava a Kikyou. E este algo a mais fazia o coração do meio youkai bater mais forte. Como foi burro em não ter percebido isso antes? O pior era que Kikyou também sofreria com sua decisão tardia. Se ele houvesse deixado as coisas as claras logo no inicio, Kikyou poderia já tê-lo esquecido.

-Você fez sua escolha – a bela sacerdotisa quebrou o silencio.

Inuyasha sentiu pena dela. Kikyou nunca deixaria de ser alguém sozinho, mesmo que ele a tivesse escolhido. A solidão dela estava dentro de si.

-Eu amo a Kagome, Kikyou.

-Eu sei. Eu soube desde a primeira vez que vi vocês dois juntos.

-Me perdoe.

Ela sorriu e se aproximou.

-Adeus, Inuyasha – e pousou seus lábios sobre os dele.

Foi um beijo rápido. Uma despedida. Inuyasha percebeu naquele momento que nunca mais a veria. No fundo, era um alivio. Ele não correspondeu ao beijo, somente se permitiu ser beijado. Não podia maltratar Kikyou. Jamais teria esta coragem.

Quando os lábios se descolaram ele percebeu que ela chorava. Droga, não queria que ela fosse infeliz. No seu intimo, fez uma oração para que ela encontrasse um grande amor. Kikyou era linda e um dia alguém a amaria. Porque ele não a amava mais. Se é que um dia a amou.

Então Kikyou deu-lhe as costas e saiu em direção à floresta. Ia embora para sempre.

Inuyasha acompanhou com os olhos seu passado ir embora. A pedra havia sido colocada. Agora era o futuro que tinha a frente. Kagome... Seria muito feliz com ela. A amava mais que a vida! Iriam viver juntos os três. Ele, Kagome e Shipou. Mais tarde os meios youkais que viessem! Queria ter um monte de filhos com ela!

Mas viu seus sonhos naufragarem ao virar de volta. Kagome o encarava encostada em uma arvore. Não! Ela viu tudo!

Quando uma lagrima solitária escapou dos olhos dela ele saiu do estado de torpor. Tentou caminhar em direção a ela, mas ela impediu com uma das mãos.

-Eu te odeio, Inuyasha. – disse fria e calmamente.

Após virou-se e saiu em dispara para longe dele.

Continua...


	7. Capitulo VII

**Meu Futuro é com Você**

**Capitulo VII**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**Nota da Autora: Gente..to tão feliz com o resultado deste fic. Ate no orkut vi comentários .Muito obrigada a todos que leiam. Mas por favor, se você esta acompanhando esta historia, deixe um comentário.. um review não mata, hehehe... Sei que talvez não esteja sendo justa já que este fic recebe muitos comentários... mas eu sei que recebe muitas visitas também.. então, nada mais justo que todos que lerem comentarem!**

**Um ficwrite escreve 1º porque escrever é algo que vem de dentro, contar uma historia, narrar, etc.. é algo que alivia o coração, mas 2º, porque queremos fazer felizes as pessoas que leiam. É tão delicioso, no final de um trabalho quando as pessoas te escrevem dizendo: "Sofri tanto neste fic, mas agora acabou tudo bem..estou feliz"... Eu senti este gosto no "O Pilar" e agora estou sentindo novamente. **

**Nós, Ficwrites, escrevemos pra você! Nosso objetivo é fazer você rir, chorar, amar... Divertimos-nos escrevendo, mas a maior felicidade é alguém dizer "Estou lendo.. estou amando ou odiando". Então, eu peço.. deixe seu comentário. Não gostou de algo? Critique! Criticas construtivas nos fazem melhorar! Gostou? Elogie! Se manifeste! **

**Não quer deixar nos sites em que ele esta sendo publicado? Tem medo de que alguém te julgue...?? Então escreva diretamente pra aguardar!**

**Bjinhus**

**ps- Capitulo leve hoje (nem tanto)... não se desesperem... eu também amo este casal... por mais maldosa que esteja sendo, o final é HAPPY!**

_Era atual_

Deus, como havia sido burra! Jurava que tinha visto amor nos olhos de Inuyasha quando estivera na cerimônia de Sango e Miroke. Ficara tão feliz achando que ele lhe pedia perdão silenciosamente. Como devia ter ficado satisfeito, quando ela o olhara com tanta adoração.

E depois, quando ele se aproximou, ela encostando-se nele, acreditando estar apenas mostrando seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Que idiota! Que vergonha! Ela nunca mais teria coragem de olhar para ele. Com certeza, Inuyasha achara que ela estava se oferecendo, e devia estar planejando levá-la para algum local solitário após a festa, para que passassem mais uma noite juntos fazendo amor.

Ele devia achar que ela era uma fácil. Uma oferecida. Sentiu o rosto molhado pelas lagrimas e nem tentou secar. Passava as mãos no peito tentando abafar um pouco aquela dor.

Boba! Na festa, deu as mãos a ele. Um casal! Só na sua mente infantil mesmo. Então a mulher que Inuyasha amava apareceu e ele nem pestanejou ao deixa - lá sozinha. Bom, era o que ela merecia mesmo, porque havia sido fácil e burra! Lembrar agora aqueles momentos a fez gemer alto. Nunca mais teria coragem de se olhar no espelho. Perdera a sua dignidade.

-Kagome... Abra a porta, querida.

Era sua mãe. Lógico que toda a família viu quando ela entrou correndo em casa chorando e se trancou em seu quarto. Mas a mãe de Kagome deu um tempo à filha para que a mesma conseguisse se recuperar do baque.

Kagome foi lentamente à porta e a abriu. A mãe a olhava com uma ternura impar.

-Meu amor...

E elas se abraçaram. Queria ficar assim pra sempre. Nunca mais sair daqueles braços que a tranqüilizavam.

-Fica assim comigo mãe- ela disse entre soluços- não me deixe.

-Nunca filha. Não chore. Seja lá o que aconteceu, o tempo há de curar.

Kagome riu ao se lembrar que há menos de duas semanas atrás imaginava porque o tempo ainda não havia curado sua dor. Agora o amaldiçoava porque a dor seria eterna.

_Era feudal_

Shipou ficou olhando de longe Inuyasha sentado em uma pedra. O que será que havia acontecido? Kagome saíra atrás dele e não retornara. Então ele saiu atrás dos dois, mas só achara o meio youkai olhando para o horizonte. Inuyasha estava chorando? Não, ele só havia visto Inuyasha chorar uma ou duas vezes em todos aqueles anos e nem acreditava que veria novamente, pois o Youkai era muito orgulhoso.

Mas Inuyasha chorava sim. Eram lagrimas silenciosas que desciam pela face e caiam sobre a roupa vermelha. Tudo acabado! Kagome havia lhe dado a ultima chance e ele a desperdiçou covardemente. Não duvidava que naquele momento ela realmente o odiasse. Ele mesmo se detestava.

-Inuyasha...

-Me deixe sozinho Shipou...

-Mas...

-Saia daqui!!!

O garoto ficou desconcertado, mas não queria abandonar o mais velho assim. O que será que havia acontecido?

-Onde esta Kagome?

Inuyasha mordeu os lábios.

-Foi para casa.

Então ele se levantou da pedra e saiu caminhando. Shipou não o seguiu. Viu que não adiantaria tentar dar seu apoio, porque o outro não queria.

Inuyasha caminhou algumas horas sem parar. Ele não sentia o próprio corpo. Pisava no chão, mas era como se caminhasse nos ares. Agora sabia como Kikyou se sentia. Estava morto! Adentrou na floresta e nem notava que ela se tornava mais densa. Queria sumir entre as arvores. Desaparecer do mundo! Ele nem merecia viver! Conseguiu ferir Kikyou a desprezando depois de tanto tempo... e também machucara Kagome. Isso sim, lhe doía profundamente. Era um monstro terrível. Não tinha escrúpulos nem decência. A honra não existia! Era pior que Narak, porque o vilão pelo menos não era tão covarde quanto ele fora.

-Ei cara de cachorro, o que esta fazendo sozinho aqui?

Inuyasha sentiu-se feliz ao ouvir a voz de Kouga. Estava louco pra brigar com alguém e ninguém melhor que o Youkai lobo.

-Lobo fedorento...

-Miroke mandou me convidar pra festa de seu casamento, mas eu cheguei atrasado. Estava vindo embora quando vi você vindo nesta direção, parecendo um zumbi. O que aconteceu?

-Não te interessa.

O outro sorriu.

-Brigou com Kagome? Ótimo! Caminho livre pra mim!

-Cala esta boca!

-Ora, quanto nervosismo. O que você fez para ela?

Inuyasha não respondeu. Ele e Kouga não eram amigos, mas também não se odiavam tanto quanto queriam que os outros acreditassem. Não era segredo para ninguém que o Youkai Lobo desejava Kagome. E isso sempre enlouqueceu Inuyasha de ciúmes, mas também o enchia de confiança, porque sabia que apesar das investidas de Kouga, era ele, Inuyasha, que Kagome amava.

Ou pelo menos amara... porque naquele momento ele já não sabia mais de nada.

-O que você fez baka? –Kouga repetiu a pergunta.

-Ela me viu com a Kikyou...

Por que explicava a situação para seu rival? Era um tolo mesmo!

-É impressionante como você é burro! Trocar Kagome pela morta ambulante... Você não a merece mesmo!

-Não troquei Kagome por ninguém – ele gritou – ela entendeu mal... E também não fale assim de Kikyou.

-Não gosto daquela sacerdotisa!

-Não precisa gostar, mas não a desrespeite. Kikyou já sofreu muito.

Kouga se irritou.

-Quem você ama, idiota?

-A Kagome!

-Então porque defende tanto sua ex namorada?

Não sabia explicar. Era um sentimento de culpa que tornava Inuyasha num eterno devedor de Kikyou. Ele sabia que tinha uma divida com ela. Mesmo não sendo culpado por sua morte, foi por amá-lo que ela morreu. Se os dois não fossem tão próximos, se ele não a tivesse conquistado, Narak nunca a teria enganado.

Além disso, ele sentia pena da sacerdotisa. Kagome era rodeada de amigos, a moça da era atual tinha a ele, uma família, etc... Kikyou não tinha ninguém. Era um ser solitário, morto, abandonado a própria sorte.

-Escolha de uma vez qual das duas você quer! Não acho justo que você me atrapalhe, sendo que quer Kikyou – disse Kouga o provocando.

-Cale esta boca! Eu amo a Kagome.

-Pois não parece...

-Morreria por ela!

-Mas também fica com outra mulher na sua frente!

Diante desta verdade Inuyasha se calou. O que responder? Era verdade! Está certo que não era o objetivo dele magoar Kagome, e que só queria se despedir de Kikyou, mas mesmo assim, a menina o tinha visto com a outra nos braços se beijando. Contra um fato assim não havia discussão. E foi por isso que ele não saiu correndo atrás dela. Iria dizer o que? Ela o viu!

Agora ao meio youkai só restava se tornar numa versão masculina de Kikyou. Sozinho... Sem amor.

-Inuyasha.. Você é com certeza o maior idiota que eu já conheci.

No susto, Inuyasha lembrou-se de Kouga. Estava tão absorvido nos próprios pensamentos que esqueceu completamente o outro youkai.

-Então o que esta fazendo aqui falando comigo?

-Eu a amo de verdade.

Inuyasha quase engasgou com aquilo.

-Não quero saber dos seus sentimentos, imbecil – gritou revoltado.

-E quando o amor é verdadeiro, a gente só quer ver a pessoa amada feliz. Foi por isso que Kagome se sacrificou tantas vezes. Ela acredita que você ama Kikyou. Mas eu sei que não ama... – ele sorriu – Daria a vida para que você amasse a outra. Deste jeito eu teria uma chance enorme de conquista – lá.

-O caminho esta livre pra você! Kagome não me quer mais. – ele nem acreditava que estava falando isso.

-Não, não esta. Quando é amor mesmo, Inuyasha, não somente sentimento de desejo ou possessão, não se é egoísta. Eu amo tanto Kagome que quero que ela seja feliz. E ela vai ser com você! Porque a única coisa que falta a vocês dois é descobrirem que o sentimento é mutuo.

Kouga então deu as costas ao meio youkai. O Lobo não conseguia acreditar que acabara de falar aquilo. Kagome era tão importante para ele. Tentou esquece – lá, mas não conseguira. Seria um sentimento eterno e não correspondido. Admirava muito a humana. Ela era linda. Mas também forte. Era tão pura que ele não conseguia acreditar que fosse real. Uma fada dos contos de fadas que adentrou na sua vida, apenas para lhe dar um gosto de felicidade, para depois arrebata-lo para a tristeza da paixão não retribuída.

Mas ela merecia ser feliz! Oh sim, se alguém neste mundo merecia sorrir era aquela moça. E ele não se importava que esta felicidade fosse à custa de suas lagrimas.

Inuyasha viu o Youkai indo embora. Ele nunca havia visto Kouga falar daquela maneira. Estava ate assustado com as palavras do outro. Sentimento mutuo? Sim, ela o amava. E ele a amava! Por que raios tudo conspirava para que ficassem separados? Mas não! Não ia mais desistir dela! Sempre foi teimoso e agora deixaria de ser no momento mais importante de sua vida? De jeito nenhum! Seria persistente... nem que ficasse o resto da vida ajoelhado aos pés dela.

-Kagome... Já estou indo.

E saiu em disparada em direção ao poço.

CONTINUA...


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Meu Futuro é com Você**

**Capitulo VIII**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**Nota da autora: Sou fã de "clichê". E sou uma romântica assumida! Portanto... fanfic caminha pra este lado. Desculpe a quem esperava outras coisas..hehehe! **

**A fanfic esta chegando ao final (pretendo acabar ela logo) e eu postei ela regularmente em intervalos máximos de dois dias. Bom, já faz quase duas semanas que durmo tarde da noite trabalhando nela (texto, gramática, concordância, etc..) e ando cansada. Portanto, como estas acabando agora, os intervalos de postagem serão um pouco maiores. O próximo capitulo pode sair sexta ou segunda. Espero que ninguém fique zangado comigo, mas vocês sabem como é... escrever cansa. Sei que serei compreendida porque quase todas que estão lendo também são ficwrites.**

**Obrigada meninas do Pandora, FFsol! Mas meu obrigado especial ao animes spirits. São tantos comentários que não da pra dedicar a fic a todo mundo, mas agradeço de verdade o carinho. Povo do ffnet também. Valeu pelas analises. **

**Ah, quero deixar claro que sou eu que estou betando, por este motivo, é claro que deve estar passando alguns erros, pois dificilmente vemos os próprios erros. Apesar de eu ter uma excelente beta (Cat-chan, te amo), resolvi assumir 100 esta fic, portanto, desculpe qualquer coisa!**

_Era atual_

O sol entrou pelas janelas do quarto dela. Estava uma manha fria. Não tão frio quanto seu coração, mas mesmo assim, imensamente gelado. Kagome então se aninhou mais as cobertas tentando se proteger. Mas subitamente algo a fez levantar correndo.

As pernas mal conseguiram a levar ate o banheiro. As mãos levantaram correndo a tampa do vaso e ela vomitou o resto do que havia comido na festa de Sango. Droga! Era só o que faltava! Alem de tudo, agora também passava por esta fase terrível de dor de estomago. Ficar doente era tudo que ela não queria.

Lavou a boca e se olhou no espelho. Estava horrível. As olheiras profundas pareciam saltar entre seus olhos. Pálida e triste. Que bela figura ela formava. Realmente, era a bruxa das historias infantis. Disso sempre soube, afinal, não era ela que se metia no "amor verdadeiro" de Kikyou e Inuyasha.

Ao pensar no casal sentiu outra contração no estomago. E correu novamente ao vaso sanitário. Ótimo! Começara bem o dia!

Foi para a escola ainda com dor de cabeça e náuseas, mas lá pelas 10 horas da manha seu estomago aquietou e ela começou a se sentir bem.

-Kagome, você esta péssima.

-Obrigada Yuka.

A amiga riu. As duas se sentaram em frente a quadra de vôlei. O dia, apesar de estar frio, tinha um aspecto lindo, com o sol maravilhando a todos. Logo os amigos chegaram-se a ela e todos começaram a falar da vida na escola. Kagome imaginou se não era ingrata a vida, pois tinha tudo que uma garota de sua idade poderia querer.

No entanto, ela era infeliz. Mesmo cercada de gente, sentia-se solitária.

Mais tarde, ao retornar para casa ela resolveu ler. Adorava romances e pegou um na biblioteca da escola. Já deitada na cama ela folheava o livro, mas nada enxergava. Ainda era muito recente a ultima que Inuyasha tinha lhe aprontado. Ainda doía profundamente.

Não percebeu e cochilou. Uma batida na porta a despertou. Meia zonza ela abriu e a mãe, sorridente, do outro lado lhe chamava.

-Kagome, temos visitas.

-Quem?

Por algum momento tolo ela quis que fosse Inuyasha. Como as mulheres são tão burras?, pensou. Porque nos sempre desejamos o impossível?

Mas Kagome sabia que não era e nunca seria a primeira mulher a querer tanto o amor de alguém que não estava disposto a amar da maneira que ela desejava.

-O seu colega de escola.. Houjo.. acho que é este o nome dele.

Tudo que Kagome não queria agora era visitas. Mas enfim, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Desceu ao andar de baixo e encontrou o rapaz.

-Kagome, vim ver se estava doente de novo.

-Não, só estou com uma indisposição estomacal. Mas estou ótima.

E ficaram falando de banalidades. Já era quase hora da janta e o menino foi convidado para comer na casa dela. Os dois sentaram-se a mesa e logo após a oração de agradecimento, alguém bateu na porta.

-Quem será que é? – perguntou o avô de Kagome.

Ela deu os ombros e a mãe foi correndo atender.

-Kagome, é o Inuyasha!

Ela quase engasgou. Mas viu o meio youkai entrar tranquilamente pela cozinha usando o boné que ela havia lhe dado. Provavelmente Inuyasha deve ter sentido o cheiro de mais alguém na casa e resolveu coloca-lo para aparecer na frente de outras pessoas. Ele olhou pra ela intensamente, mas logo encarou o colega de Kagome. Houjo sustentou o olhar. Era claro que os dois iriam se confrontar, mas com um sorriso a mãe de Kagome tocou no ombro de Inuyasha.

-Sente-se querido e jante conosco. Vou pegar mais um prato.

-Ele não vai jantar - disparou Kagome. – o que quer? Fale logo e vá embora.

Estava humilhando ele publicamente, mas Inuyasha merecia isso. Havia machucado seu coração e agora ela se defendia!

-Você esta doente? Esta tão pálida...

Kagome sentiu o rosto esquentar de raiva por ele ter ignorado sua agressão verbal e ainda a responder com um tom preocupado. Ela sentiu palavras atrevidas dançar na sua boca, mas foi sua mãe que respondeu.

-Kagome esta com dor de estomago desde ontem. Deve ter comido algo estragado no casamento. – ela disse docemente ao Youkai, e após se dirigiu a Kagome - Comporte-se menina! O Inuyasha vai achar que não somos hospitaleiros.

-Não ligo a mínima pra opinião dele.

Que mentira! Era claro que ligava. Daria a vida para que neste momento ele gritasse na frente de todos que a amava e depois a carregasse ao quarto e fizesse amor. Não era a hora de pensar em sexo, mas desde a relação deles, ela sentia uma ânsia insuportável. Antes imaginava como seria fazer amor com ele, mas agora o corpo já conhecia a força viril de Inuyasha e isso a deixava louca por mais.

O meio Youkai sentou-se a frente dela e de Houjo. O amigo de Kagome não abria a boca e Inuyasha odiou ver ele ali, do lado dela como se fosse seu namorado. Bom, podia ser que fosse, pois Kagome não era mais nada dele. Havia a magoado profundamente. Talvez ela tivesse dado uma chance aquele idiota. Forçando-se a mudar o rumo dos pensamentos, re­cordou Kagome em momentos felizes, mas aquilo foi uma tortura ainda maior, pois ele mais uma vez deparou-se com a evidência de que tivera um tesouro nas mãos e perdera-o. E ver Houjo ali, praticamente babando em cima dela, fazia seu corpo inteiro tremer de ódio.

Inuyasha observou a volta da mãe de Kagome e a mulher o serviu. Ele parecia uma criança aguardando a mãe. Então um nó formou-se na garganta de Kagome. Ele crescera longe do amor de alguém. Kagome tinha uma relação muito próxima da sua família e não sabia o que faria sem ela. E Inuyasha? Ele era tão sozinho. Crescera rejeitado, abandonado. Sua mãe tivera o mesmo destino pelo pecado de amar alguém proibido.

Então Kagome sentiu uma vontade louca de aninhá-lo nos braços e beija-lo. Queria que ele soubesse que ela sempre estaria lá. Mas infelizmente o próprio Inuyasha destruiu esta promessa.

Devia estar comple­tamente louca, para sentir pena do homem que a traíra! Ela o desprezava, nunca mais queria vê-lo. Nunca!

Mas, no entanto ficava tão feliz de ele estar ali na sua frente comendo a comida de sua mãe.

-Kagome.. como você esta? – ele repetiu a pergunta.

A pergunta a despertou. Estava olhando para Inuyasha e havia deixado os pensamentos a levarem. Por que ele queria saber como ela estava? Consciência pesada?

-Como vê, sobrevivi ao nosso ultimo encontro sem nenhuma cicatriz.

Houjo levantou os olhos para ele e depois olhou para Kagome. Será que ele pensava que Inuyasha a havia agredido? Bom... Teria que explicar para ele mais tarde. Kagome havia falado aquilo certa de que Inuyasha agora pensava que ela nem ligava pro que havia acontecido na era feudal.

Mas ele sabia que não era bem assim. Via nos olhos dela a dor por tê-lo visto com Kikyou.

-Kagome, você ira cantar no festival organizado pela Eiri? – Houjo perguntou.

A moça desviou os olhos do meio youkai.

-Só se eu quiser ofender os ouvidos de alguém. – brincou.

O outro riu e segurou suas mãos. Kagome sabia que Inuyasha estava vendo tudo e se deliciou em ser, desta vez, a que traía!

-Esta sendo modesta. Você é a pessoa que melhor canta na escola.

-E você esta sendo bajulador. –ela devolveu.

Raios! Kagome esta flertando com o imbecil! E na frente de Inuyasha! O youkai apertou fortemente as mãos e tentou se segurar. Não queria fazer uma cena na frente da família de Kagome.

-Mas ira ao festival?

-Não sei... Vai me convidar?

Houjo ficou completamente vermelho e Kagome deliciou-se com aquilo. Ela ouviu Inuyasha murmurar um palavrão e quase riu. Bem feito pra ele! Iria mostrar que ela tinha seus encantos. Ele não a valorizava, mas outros a queriam.

-Eu.. é claro... gostaria muito que me acompanhasse... – falou desconcertado Houjo.

Seguiu-se um silêncio pesado, tenso. Inuyasha tentou continuar comendo, mas seria impossível engolir, com aquele nó que se formara em sua garganta. Olhou para Souta, que deu de om­bros, imperturbável, e fitou o avô de Kagome, obviamente à espera de que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Não se sentia mais capaz de continuar lutando. Estava tudo acabado, ele perdera. Sabia que todos perceberiam que o flerte que acontecia naquela cozinha o abalara, quando ele pedisse licença para retirar-se da mesa, alegando mal-estar, mas pouco se importava.

Tirou o guardanapo do colo e colocou-o sobre a mesa. Quando ia empurrar a cadeira para levantar-se, a mãe de Kagome pôs a mão sobre a sua e apertou-a de leve num gesto de encorajamento, como se dissesse: "Fique e agüente firme".

Suspirando ele resolveu ficar. Mas estava entrando em choque. Kagome estava sendo cruel ao fazer aquilo. Era claro que ela percebia o que acontecia. Ele começou a suar ao imaginar o que aconteceria depois do festival. Será que aquele palhaço tentaria beijá-la? Não queria nem imaginar Kagome nos braços dele, amando ele. Droga! Então era isso que ela sentia quando o via com Kikyou? Nunca pensou que doesse tanto.

Pouco depois Houjo foi embora feliz da vida. Kagome subiu ao seu quarto e deixou Inuyasha sozinho na cozinha. Ele sempre dormira no quarto dela quando a ia visitar, mas depois que transaram ele se sentia sem jeito de subir ate lá. E principalmente depois da cena que acontecera há pouco. Ela o largara. Escolhera Houjo e ele nem ao menos podia culpá-la.

-Não fique assim meu menino – falou a mãe de Kagome colocando uma das mãos no seu ombro, num meio abraço.

Ele sorriu pra ela. Era encantadora. E lhe dava conforto. Há quanto tempo não sentia um carinho inocente assim? Por alguns segundos os dois nada disseram e ficaram apenas num silencio fraterno sentados na cozinha.

-Ela não me ama mais e a culpa é minha.

-Bobagem. Desde que ela lhe conheceu, você é tudo para ela. Kagome o ama. Mas você tem que valorizar isso. Ela chora muito por você.

-Sou um idiota. Eu não a mereço.

-Disso não sei. Não tenho idéia do que aconteceu na sua era, Inuyasha, mas acho que você não deve desistir dela. O coração de Kagome é seu. Mas você deve tratá-lo com carinho para não perde-lo.

-Sim, eu sei.

-Suba agora e fale com minha filha. Ela precisa de você.

-Ela não quer me ver.

-Ela quer sim. Meu tolinho, você não entende o sentimento de uma mulher?

-Bom.. na verdade, não.

Os dois então riram. Era uma delicia esta sensação de família.

-Inuyasha, Kagome precisa muito de você – a voz da Sra. Higurashi ficou seria.

-Eu também preciso dela.

-Você não esta me entendendo...

Os olhos dele demonstraram curiosidade.

-Como assim?

-Ela esta grávida!

-O que?

Ele levantou subitamente. Kagome estava grávida? Mas eles haviam dormido apenas uma vez... não.. duas.. e já faziam algumas semanas. Não podia acreditar que tivera tanta sorte e acertara logo de cara.

-Por que ela não me contou? Flertou com aquele imbecil com um filho meu na barriga.

-Ora, ela ainda não sabe. Nem desconfia. Mas as regras dela vêm sempre no meio do mês, e não vieram ainda. Ela esta vomitando todas as manhas, esta irritada e sensível e ainda por cima teve uma tontura ontem. Eu já passei por isso antes duas vezes. Alem disso, contanto a noite que você passou aqui, ela deve estar de um mês.

Inuyasha sentiu-se completamente envergonhado.

-A senhora sabe o que aconteceu aqui naquela noite?

-Você acha que eu não sei o que se passa debaixo do meu teto e com minha filha? Não ache que eu concordaria com isso, mas diante das circunstancia, e sabendo que vocês dois são um do outro, eu resolvi não me meter. Vocês se amam e já esperaram tanto pra ficarem junto. O que aconteceu na minha casa foi apenas conseqüência.

-Não sei como lhe agradecer...

-Faça minha filha feliz.

-É tudo que eu quero.

-Então suba e vá falar com ela, já disse!

Pulando de dois e dois degraus Inuyasha chegou ao quarto de Kagome.

Continua...


	9. Capitulo IX

**Meu Futuro é com Você**

**Capitulo IX**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**Nota da autora: No capitulo passado aconteceu uma cena em que a mãe de Kagome e Inuyasha conversaram sobre o que acontecera entre os dois. Recebi alguns comentários falando sobre a liberalidade da mãe da nossa Kagome e também criticas falando que isso jamais aconteceria no Japão! Eu concordo! Foi um erro, e peço desculpas. Sou uma pessoa extremamente moralista, acho que sexo deve ser dentro de matrimonio, etc.. e achei a cena de sexo na casa da Kagome talvez errada, mas acho que os dois são personagens de anime e como a mãe de Kagome é sempre tão compreensiva no anime, resolvi escrever aquela cena. Bom, gente... acho que viajei um pouco na maionese. Mas enfim..agora Inuyasha e Kagome são praticamente marido e mulher e ate bebê tem a caminho, então não terei piedade na cena hentai, hehehehe! Mesmo assim, reitero minhas desculpas!**

_Era atual_

-Kagome, abra a porta.

Precisava falar com ela, mas a menina insistia a deixar a entrada fechada. E não era só a porta física. Seu coração também se mantinha fechado ao Youkai. Será que Inuyasha conseguiria demonstrar a ela todo o seu amor?

-Por favor, Kagome. Foi tudo um mal entendido...

Como se explicar? Será que ela o ouviria? Ele duvidava que fosse fácil, mas sabia que a jovem mantinha os mais profundos sentimentos em relação a ele e talvez ela lhe desse uma chance.

-Mal entendido? – ele a ouviu gritar – entreguei meu coração a um certo youkai e ele me humilhou e me traiu. Não há mal entendido nenhum.

-Que cretino - brincou Inuyasha. – Eu sei que você viveria melhor sem ele... mas ele não consegue viver sem você!

Kagome estava sentada sobre a cama. Ela ouviu Inuyasha se encostar-se à porta. Por que ele dizia todas aquelas coisas? Era como dar um doce a uma criança e depois toma-lo de volta sem piedade. Então se levantou e chegou-se a porta. Encostou a testa na madeira fria tentando clarear os pensamentos.

-Um mal entendido- ela murmurou.

-Sim, amor... Um mal entendido - ele confirmou suspirando.

Como queria acreditar nele, mas sabia muito bem que Inuyasha não era digno de confiança. Não era a primeira vez que a apunhalava pelas costas. Dar vazão aos seus sentimentos seria atestar seu atestado de burrice. Ele já fizera aquilo tantas vezes antes, tantas promessas vazias. Por que agora seria diferente?

-Você tem cinco minutos pra me explicar sua versão e depois disto vai embora.

Por que estava dando aquela oportunidade a ele? Tola! Mande-o embora de uma vez, clamava seu cérebro, mas o coração lutava contra.

-Abra a porta. –ele pediu.

-Com a porta fechada. –ela foi categórica.

Inuyasha tinha um estranho poder sobre ela. Seu cheiro enlouquecia a moça, fazendo-a enlouquecer de desejo. Sua voz a dominava de uma maneira estranha. A presença em si dele a deixava entorpecida. Não queria arriscar a perder o controle dos seus movimentos como havia acontecido naquela noite em que ela dormiu com ele. Se ele encostasse-se a ela tinha certeza que mandaria pro inferno toda a racionalidade. Pouco se importaria se ele a tivesse traído ou não a amasse, ela sabia que iria dividir a cama com ele de novo.

E isso ela não queria arriscar mais. Inuyasha respirou fundo, e ela retirou correndo a mão da chave para não cair em tentação.

-Minha versão? — repetiu. — Pensei que fosse óbvio.

-Pois não é!

-Vim para explicar o que você viu na festa do casamento da Sango com o Miroke. –ele ficou desconcertado.

Droga, o que falar? Como explicar que aquela cena de beijo não havia sido sua culpa? Kagome jamais acreditaria nele.

-Kagome... –ele tentou - eu amo você.

-Ama? Já lhe disse que temos idéias diferentes sobre o amor.

-Temos a mesma idéia, raios!

-Não, não temos – ela falou alterada – e amaldiçôo o dia em que conheci você!

Que mentira deslavada. Sofrera muito por causa dele, é verdade, mas também viveram momentos inesquecíveis. Mas estes momentos recompensariam a dor?

-Não fale assim, Kagome – ele tentou.

-Esta tudo acabado.

"Voltamos à estaca zero", pensou Inuyasha. Não estava nada acabado, mas a moça do outro lado da porta era mais teimosa que ele quando queria.

-Na verdade, acho que eu nunca deixei que iniciasse – ele murmurou rouco.

Sim. Se passava por tudo aquilo era culpa exclusivamente dele. Tinha um tesouro nas mãos e o abandonava cada vez que Kikyou aparecia. Nunca merecera todos os sentimentos de Kagome, mas mesmo assim usufruirá deles a sua mera vontade. Agora pagava pelo seu crime. O crime de ser fraco! Kagome não sabia, mas ela era a única mulher no mundo com o poder de destruí-lo e fazia exatamente aquilo.

-Seus cinco minutos estão acabando...

-Então me escute- ele gritou desesperado- Já havia dito a Kikyou que eu queria você. Mas ela disse que eu não teria chances, então vim a sua procura e nos dois acabamos fazendo amor. Você me fez acreditar que eu tinha te machucado e eu me senti o pior dos lixos do mundo. Então voltei pra minha era e quando você apareceu no casamento da Sango eu realmente pedia desculpas. Eu amo você e queria ficar com você. Então Kikyou apareceu. Ela me chamou e eu fui atrás dela não porque a amo, mas porque estávamos nos despedindo. Ela havia compreendido que era meu passado e você agora é meu futuro. – ele despejou tudo rapidamente.

Houve um silencio. O vento batia na janela. Kagome tentou absorver aquelas informações, mas ainda existiam coisas que não fechavam.

-E daí? –ela disse finalmente – vi você com ela nos braços. Vocês estavam se beijando!

-Não estávamos nos beijando. Ela me beijou de surpresa. Droga! Você sabe qual é a diferença. Kikyou me beijou varias vezes e algumas, eu correspondi. Mas você viu este ultimo beijo. Eu não retribuí a ele!

-Não vi diferença nenhuma.

Ela disse isso, mas sua cabeça tentava desesperadamente se lembrar do beijo. Mas não conseguiu, pois quando vira os dois, só enxergara vultos, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

-Lembra quando você me beijou no castelo? Ali eu correspondi.

Se ele estava tentando fazer comedia, não estava conseguindo.

-Seus cinco minutos acabaram. Vá embora.

-Tomei um susto quando ela me beijou, Kagome. Mas era uma despedida. Kikyou esta enterrada há muito tempo pra mim, mas eu não percebia isso. Não posso ir embora Kagome... Amo você...

-Pare de falar isso! Amor...? –ela balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso triste.

-Um dia você me disse que tudo que desejava na vida era que eu fosse feliz.

-E...?

-Estou aqui.

Kagome enrijeceu-se, quando o significado das palavras pene­trou a armadura de sua ira. Apertou os lábios, tentando controlar os soluços que vieram sem aviso.

Inuyasha sabia que ela lutava contra o que ouvira... que conti­nuava decidida a expulsá-lo de sua vida. Paralisado na angústia da espera, ele aguardou. Então, lentamente, a porta foi se abrindo. Kagome apareceu nela com os olhos marejados. Porque a fazia sofrer se a amava tanto?

O coração dele então disparou, tomado de júbilo. Ele vencera! Podia ver isso no rosto dela, que se suavizara embora de modo quase imperceptível. Vencera! Sim! Embora não fosse um jogo, o amor deles estava em questão. Sentindo uma vontade louca de tomá-la nos braços, ele esperou um sinal da sua parte.

-Não vou facilitar as coisas para você — Kagome avisou em tom comedido. – Nem sei porque estou aqui, abrindo a porta e deixando que você me minta desta maneira. Vai dormir comigo, e amanha quando voltar a era feudal e se encontrar com Kikyou, não vai nem se lembrar que eu existo.

Ele compreendeu que, se a quisesse, teria de vencer a distância que os separava. Ela não daria um passo em sua direção, porque ainda não voltara a confiar no meio Youkai. Então, devagar ele foi em direção a ela. Segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos enquanto a outra circulava em sua cintura. Lentamente a puxou contra si apertando-a de encontro ao próprio corpo.

-Não... não quero – ela murmurou.

Em vão. Fechando os olhos ela se entregou mais uma vez ao poder que ele exercia sobre ela. Por mais ridícula que ela se sentisse não conseguia ou não queria resistir.

-Me abrace também Kagome... Preciso tanto de você...

Ela hesitou mais uma vez, mas por fim colocou os braços em torno do pescoço de Inuyasha. Os olhos se encontraram e numa maré de sentimentos e doçura trocaram juras secretas. Logo as bocas uniram-se num beijo delicioso.

-Senti sua falta... Nunca mais me deixe – ele disse quando os lábios se separaram.

Aos poucos o corpo dela relaxou. Parecia um sonho aquele momento e Kagome queria viver mais uma vez uma noite de amor. Ainda zonza ela só queria aproveitar o momento antes que acabasse.

Os dois mantinham os corpos colados e ela, de ré, tentou ir ate a cama. Queria senti-lo mais uma vez. Mas logo percebeu, entre os beijos, que Inuyasha tremia.

Desconcertada ela viu que na verdade ele ria.

-O que?

-Não Kagome.. Não quero!

Como? Que humilhação! Ela se oferecia e ele a recusava! Queria abrir um buraco no meio do quarto e se enfiar nele de tanta vergonha! Mas... ela havia percebido um volume suspeito nas calças dele! Como pudera se enganar tanto?

-Você não me quer? – disse tremendo de raiva ao ver que ele segurava a risada.

-Oh, nossa, quero muito!

Ofegante e confusa ela o encarou.

-Então?

-Não faremos mais amor desta maneira Kagome. Da próxima vez quero ter certeza que você é minha de verdade.

-Eu sou sua...

-Minha mulher!

O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

-Hoje você esta confusa com tudo que aconteceu. Sinto que na nossa primeira vez, me aproveitei um pouco da situação. Se eu dormisse com você hoje teria certeza!

Então ela sentiu tamanha ternura por ele que mal cabia em si.

-Amanhã de manhã eu estarei em frente a arvore que nós nos conhecemos. Eu e Kaede. Ela ira nos casar! Mas a escolha é sua. Você terá uma noite toda pra pensar sobre tudo que eu te disse. Quero que tenha certeza e confiança em mim novamente. Não vamos iniciar nossa vida juntos de uma forma errada. Se você for amanhã é sinal que me aceitou e que tudo esta esquecido. Será uma prova de amor.

Ela absorveu as palavras dele, e então disse de uma maneira cálida.

-E se eu não for?

Ele sorriu.

-Se não for eu voltarei aqui e a seqüestrarei, então você se casara comigo de qualquer maneira, mas espero que não aconteça assim.

Então ele se virou e foi embora.

Kagome sentou-se na cama e tentou entender tudo que acontecera... era louco demais.

-Filha...

A voz da mãe a acordou da letargia.

-Inuyasha foi embora?

Ela não respondeu a pergunta da mãe, mas sorrindo a abraçou dizendo:

-Vou me casar mãe! E vou me casar amanha!

CONTINUA...


	10. Capitulo X

**Meu Futuro é com Você**

**Capitulo X**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**Nota da autora: Bom gente, quero pedir desculpas pela demora, mas ando cansada e estressada ultimamente, e isso tira um pouco o animo de escrever, alem disso minha mãe ficou doente estes dias e acabei de afastando do computador em casa. Mesmo assim vou tentar não atrasar tanto, ok? **

**Ah, queria falar pra vocês que descobri sexta feira (25/05/07) sobre a morte da Kikyou no manga. Como este fanfic iniciou-se antes de eu saber desta noticia, e como eu não pretendo mais tratar da sacerdotisa nele, vou simplesmente ignorar esta noticia, ok? Vai ficar meio fora de contexto e tal, mas espero que compreendam que não tenho como "matar" a Kikyou aqui.**

_Era Feudal_

Sim, ele a amava. Havia demonstrado seus verdadeiros sentimentos de uma maneira tão pura e doce que ela não teria como resistir. E nem queria!

Era uma louca apaixonada por aquele meio Youkai. Era tão maluca que estava ali, na era feudal, para se casar com ele. Mesmo depois de tantos desencontros, ela sempre acalentava este sonho. E agora o realizava. Seu amor pelo Inuyasha não era mais platônico. Era real e vivo como o ar que ela agora respirava.

Sentia que a sua família não pudesse ver o casamento. Mas eles foram tão compreensivos, entendendo que não poderiam cruzar o tempo como ela fazia. A mãe ate lhe dissera que seu casamento deveria ser na era antiga, pois fora ali que ela e Inuyasha haviam se conhecido e se apaixonado. Todos da sua casa a ajudaram a se arrumar e lhe desejaram felicidades. Lógico que ela sempre voltaria para vê-los, mas agora moraria para sempre com seu meio youkai. Seu! Queria gritar para todos saberem que Inuyasha queria se casar com ela.

E se ele tivesse desistido? Não... Não queria nem pensar nisso. Com certeza ele estaria em frente a arvore a aguardando com Kaede.

E estava. Ao longe ela observou os dois. Inuyasha estava visivelmente nervoso. E suas mãos esfregavam-se uma na outra. Quando os dois enfim viram Kagome, o meio youkai abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Viu? Não precisava ficar tão nervoso. Ela veio - disse Kaede.

- Se ela não veio pra se casar, que Kami-sama a ajude, porque nunca a deixarei ir.

A velha sacerdotisa riu com gosto. Já era tempo de aqueles dois se acertarem.

Kagome não vestia branco. E nem um vestido de noiva. Ela vinha na simplicidade de um vestido de cor marfim, mas tinha pequenas flores nos cabelos. Estava linda. Ele mal podia acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. A observou melhor e viu que ela estava magra. Por pouco tempo! Logo a barriga cresceria e ela ficaria rosada e enorme. E então ele beijaria seu ventre todos os dias para mostrar a ela e ao filho que ele era-lhes fiel.

-Me fez esperar bastante - ele murmurou quando ela se aproximou.

Ela sorriu e os dois deram às mãos. Enfim juntos. Quanto tempo havia se passado desde que ela descobriu que o amava? Quantas lágrimas derramadas? Quanta dor sentida? Mas agora era recompensada com o lindo sorriso que ele lhe concedia.

-Que bom que veio, Kagome – disse sinceramente Kaede – conseguiu chegar sem nenhum empecilho?

Kagome arregalou os olhos. Pobre vovó Kaede! Ela nem imaginava o sofrimento que fora para que os dois, Kagome e Inuyasha, chegarem aquele momento.

-Sem nenhum empecilho?! – perguntou incrédulo Inuyasha – parece que o universo conspira contra mim e Kagome.

A jovem morena respirou fundo. Era verdade. Mas agora nada mais poderia desuni-los. Reprimindo um suspiro feliz ela olhou a sacerdotisa.

-Não fui isso que eu quis dizer! Perguntei se ela chegou bem, se nada de mal aconteceu ate aqui. Estamos numa era de youkais... –e continuou se explicando.

Inuyasha ouviu tudo em silencio, mas após o esclarecimento de Kaede, ele encarou Kagome. Parecia preocupado.

-Gostaria de lhe dar uma festa do tamanho da de Sango e Miroke, mas não foi possível. Iria demorar a ajeitar tudo e com certeza algo poderia acontecer e nos separar.

Era o medo dela também.

-Só sinto falta de Shipou. Onde ele esta?

-O esperto esta com a Sango e o Miroke. Iremos fazer uma festa com nossos amigos depois, mas a cerimônia religiosa eu prefiro o mais rápido possível.

Ela sentiu vontade de gargalhar. Era como se ele esperasse que um raio caísse em cima de suas cabeças naquele momento e os separasse novamente. Não! Existia uma paz estranha dentro de Kagome que não estava lá anteriormente. Ela sabia que agora tudo daria certo.

-Comece logo velha Kaede. –ele disse nervoso.

A sacerdotisa então começou a cerimônia. Os pássaros cantavam nas arvores como se celebrassem aquele matrimonio. Kagome respirou o ar puro da era feudal. Sentiu os dedos firmes de Inuyasha apertarem os seus. Era tudo perfeito! Então os votos foram pronunciados e em pouco tempo os dois eram marido e mulher. Rápido. Uma cerimônia simples, mas bela. Quando acabou Inuyasha chegou perto de Kagome e a beijou levemente nos lábios. Um beijo casto e doce. Um beijo que selava para sempre seu pacto de amor.

-Os beijos safados eu deixo pra mais tarde - ele murmurou baixinho.

-Eu ouvi, Inuyasha! - Exclamou Kaede.

Os três então riram.

Mais tarde Kagome e Inuyasha ficaram sozinhos na floresta. Ainda era dia claro, então caminharam entre as arvores, com as mãos ainda justas, numa espécie de namoro. Isso era algo novo para eles! Não viveram a doçura da corte. Tudo entre eles ocorreu tão brutalmente rápido. Um dia se conheceram, no outro se apaixonaram. Mais tarde se separaram, voltaram e se casaram! Tudo isso em meio a guerras, ciúmes e traições.

Inuyasha observou Kagome pegar uma cereja de uma arvore. Era tão linda! E agora era sua mulher! Esposa! Seu olhar se encheu de ternura. Ela havia abandonado tudo para viver ao lado dele. Ele, um hibrido, havia sido o escolhido daquela garota tão especial.

-Inuyasha...

Ele a encarou. Estava tão absorvido na contemplação da beleza dela que mal percebeu que ela também o olhava.

-Sim?

Os dois sentaram-se próximo a sombra de uma arvore. Droga! Por que o dia não passava rápido? Parecia uma eternidade! Ele mal podia esperar a noite para levá-la para algum lugar e fazer amor com ela. Mas nem ousava perguntar se ela também estava com vontade com o sol no meio do céu.

-Queria te contar uma coisa...

Um segredo? Ele a olhou surpreso. Será que ela mantinha algo secreto dele?

-Que coisa?

Ela enrubesceu e desviou o olhar.

-Tenho vergonha e medo de falar.

"Por Kami, o que era?"

-Não precisa... pode confiar em mim... –ele disse meio incerto.

-Eu acho... que estou grávida.

Ele quase gargalhou. Inuyasha não achava, tinha certeza! O cheiro dela mudou. Mas ele permaneceu com o olhar sério.

-Acha?

-Sim... Eu só parei pra pensar isso hoje. Antes de vir me casar com você, tive um enjôo.

Ele tentou se manter controlado. Não queria mentir para Kagome, mas também não queria que ela pensasse que ele havia se casado com ela porque já sabia de sua gravidez. Primeiro precisava provar pra Kagome que ELA era a causa daquela união.

-Puxa... eu... Estou surpreso.

-Está bravo?

-Não! – ele quase gritou - estou feliz! Muito!

Eles se olharam sorrindo.Kagome deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e ficaram naquele abraço durante um tempo, contemplando a natureza.

Quanta paz! Inuyasha nunca havia vivido um momento como aquele.

-Você... ainda me deseja mesmo eu estando grávida?

A pergunta o acordou do leve estado de sonolência.

-Eu vou desejar você mesmo que fique mais enrugada que a Kaede, mais chata que o Kouga, mais má que o Narak e mais feia que o Jaken.

Kagome riu e fechou os olhos. Que alivio sentiu. Quando acordou de manha e a mãe a olhou estranha quando ela sentiu os enjôos, logo lhe veio a mente as aulas de ciência. Mas o pai do seu filho parecia muito satisfeito ao saber da gravidez. Isso é, se realmente estivesse grávida. Ainda não tinha certeza, afinal só dormiram juntos uma vez... não, duas..

Ela avermelhou ao lembrar-se bem daquela noite e de como fora ousada. Mas agiu por instinto. Simplesmente uma tendência natural de aconchegar seu corpo ao dele e esquecer do mundo.

-Nós... teremos uma casa...

Ela o ouviu dizer ao fundo. Mas levantou a cabeça e o observou melhor. Do que ele estava falando?

-Eu e minha mãe tínhamos uma casa não muito longe daqui. Eu não vou lá desde que ela morreu. A casa, claro, não existe mais, mas o lugar ainda é deserto. Vou construir uma casa lá para nós.

Ela sorriu e lhe acariciou o rosto.

-Viveria com você em qualquer lugar.

-Você diz isso agora, mas o tempo vai passar e você vai precisar de um teto. Teremos filhos e eles precisaram de um lugar seguro pra dormir. –ele falou com ternura.

-Você se esquece, Inuyasha, que sobrevivi com você este tempo todo dormindo no mato e andando de um lado pro outro.

-É.. mas você não estava grávida!

-Gravidez não é doença!

Pronto! Iriam brigar novamente. Kagome tentou respirar fundo porque não queria discutir no dia do seu casamento.

-Eu quero parar, Kagome...

-Com o que?

-Com tudo isso! Cansei. Quero ser diferente. Levantar de manha, plantar a comida dos meus filhos, voltar pra casa no fim do dia depois do labor e brincar com as crianças e a noite fazer amor com você. Cansei das guerras, da luta, do poder. Contento-me com uma vida calma assim.

-Inuyasha...

-No fundo, acho que sempre invejei as pessoas que tinham uma vida tranqüila. Desde que nasci sofro com o ódio e a ganância daqueles que me cercam. Mas esta tudo bem agora... eu sinto vontade de recomeçar.

Ela quase chorou ao ouvir aquilo. Um desejo incontrolável de abraçá-lo a tomou.

-Inuyasha... Onde vamos passar a noite? –ela perguntou de supetão.

Ele quase engasgou com a direta dela. As pupilas de Kagome dilataram-se e a respiração acelerou. Ele sabia que ela lhe queria. E... nossa, ele a queria muito mais.

-Bom.. ainda não temos nossa casa. Mas eu passei muitas noites numa cabana abandonada no alto da montanha. Ninguém vai lá. Dizem que é amaldiçoada... –ele brincou.

-Sei... e lá ninguém vai nos interromper, não é?

-Não, ninguém vai.

Ela levantou num salto.

-Então vamos ser práticos. Vou pegar algum mantimento na aldeia e você pega madeira, porque ainda estamos no inverno. – ela então se virou em direção a aldeia. - Seja rápido – ainda avisou.

Mas ele a segurou pelo braço. Quando ela o olhou ele mantinha aquele mesmo olhar sem vergonha de quando eles fizeram amor.

-Já arrumei tudo isso.

-Quando?

-Na noite passada.

Ela ficou um pouco decepcionada.

-Tinha tanta certeza que eu viria?

Inuyasha abriu um sorriso enorme.

-Não. Mas lhe avisei que se não viesse eu voltaria e a traria a força. Alem disso precisava ocupar as mãos.

Então ele se aproximou e a beijou na boca. O fogo que anteriormente tinha acalmado voltou a se acender.

-Se estava tudo pronto, porque estamos aqui conversando? –ela murmurou.

O meio Youkai abaixou a cabeça e os cabelos prateados dançaram entre os olhos. Kagome quase perdeu o ar. Lindo! Ele era maravilhoso. E era dela!

-Estava com vergonha de te convidar. Afinal, ainda não anoiteceu.

Ela deslizou os braços pela cintura dele e colou os corpos.

-Bobo... eu estava esperando você falar, mas percebi que se fosse esperar por você ficaríamos aqui conversando ate amanha... e como quero lua de mel...

Inuyasha a interrompeu.

-Esta me chamando de medroso...? – ele perguntou num tom que deixava claro que estava adorando a provocação.

-Estou...

-Vou lhe provar então que é você que deve me temer! –então Inuyasha a ergueu no colo.

Rindo os dois foram em direção à montanha.

CONTINUA...


	11. Final

**Meu Futuro é com Você**

**Capitulo XI**

**FINAL**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**Nota da Autora: É gente! Acabou! Nossa, vocês nem imaginam o quanto foi difícil pra mim encerrar este fic! Eu me apeguei de verdade a esta historia. Acho que este foi um dos melhor fanfics que já escrevi (os fãs de "O Pilar" que não me ouçam!). Bom, ontem (28/05/2007) quando o estava escrevendo ate chorei... sou muito sensível quando se trata das minhas historias. Mas tudo tem que ter fim. O projeto inicial era de 5 capítulos. Como não queria "engolir" algumas coisas aumentei pra 8... mas fui enrolando e cheguei ao 11º. Daqui não da mais pra continuar, porque a historia ficaria vazia. Bom... Mas o sentimento é de dever cumprido. O carinho, os reviews, os emails, enfim... tudo foi tão gratificante que nem tenho como agradecer... Obrigada pelas mensagens no Orkut e por todo o carinho que todas do animes spirits, ffsol e ffnet dedicaram a esta fic!**

**Não sei quando voltarei a escrever (vocês que já me conhecem sabem que eu sou de fases), mas um dia, quando eu voltar, espero que me recebam com os braços abertos como me receberam agora. **

**Nunca esquecerei de tudo que fizeram por mim!**

**Moram no meu coração para sempre!**

**Até algum dia!**

**Josie-chan!**

_Era Feudal_

Kagome entrou na cabana e observou o pequeno lugar. Era extremamente simples, mas limpo. Tinha cheiro de ervas. Sorriu ao pensar que Inuyasha tinha se esforçado para deixá-lo da melhor maneira possível para ela.

O lugar era feito de madeira, que escurecida pelo tempo, fornecia pouca luz. Mas num canto, uma lareira feita de tijolos chamejava tranquilamente fornecendo calor e claridade. No meio, uma mesa reinava absoluta. Em cima dela, muitas frutas e alimento. Inuyasha já devia ter planejado que ficariam naquele lugar pelo menos uma semana, apenas se amando, pois o estoque de frutas, queijo e água, era grande. No lado oposto ao da lareira, uma cama existia. Bom... não era bem uma cama, e sim um colchão médio coberto com um cobertor felpudo.

-Onde arrumou? – ela perguntou curiosa. Pelo que sabia, não existiam colchões naquela era.

-Peguei ontem à noite, antes de voltar da sua era.

-Onde?

Ela sabia que Inuyasha tinha aprontado alguma das suas, mas estava tão feliz que nem chegou a brigar com ele.

-Peguei do quarto do seu avô!

-Inuyasha! –ela ralhou.

-Ora, ele pode dormir no seu quarto. Sua mãe deixou.

Kagome então gargalhou.

-Não acredito que você esta manipulando minha mãe para as suas artimanhas!

-Nada disso! Ela disse que eu poderia pegar que depois ela daria um jeito. Alem disso, não queria que você dormisse em cima do feno. Você esta grávida...

Kagome fez uma cara de zangada e ele não continuou. Sabia que a gravidez dela iria provocar varias discussões entre eles, porque o meio Youkai insistia em tratá-la como uma doente.

Vendo que o Hanyou ficou desconcertado ela caminhou ate a – supostamente - cama. Sentou-se nela e ficou o observando. Estranho que apesar de Inuyasha ter mais experiência, era ela que ficava tão à vontade quando se tratava de se entregarem. Viu que ele mexia as mãos nervoso e mordia o lábio inferior.

-Vem cá, Inuyasha.

Não precisou chamar duas vezes. Ele se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Somos marido e mulher. –ela murmurou sedutora.

Ah, mas disso ele sabia! E sabia muito bem! Mas não queria repetir a primeira experiência, quando a possuiu como um animal desesperado. Agora ela era sua esposa, tinha que ser algo mais especial. Com mais calma. Mais lentamente...

"Não seria fácil esta experiência ser lenta, se cada vez que a olho fico excitado", ele pensou brabo. Ela desviou os olhos dos seus e olhou o fogo. Encantado com sua figura, ele a observou. O semblante dela era tão tranqüilo e feliz. Nunca na sua vida ele imaginava que Kagome pudesse estar tão em paz.

Bom... Deveriam conversar! Isso! Uma boa conversa, um dialogo. Isso abriria as portas daquele novo relacionamento. E, talvez, através das palavras ele pudesse despertar nela a excitação que ele sentia. Precisava fazer isso rápido, antes que não controlasse mais o membro que já estava se mostrando através da sua calça.

-Anh... Kagome... Quer conversar? – ele perguntou ansioso.

-Quero... –ela sussurrou encantadora.

-Bom... –limpando a garganta, ele continuou - Não tem chovido muito ultimamente.

"Inuyasha, seu imbecil", uma voz dentro dele gritou, "você é ridículo!"

-Inuyasha... Você não vai fazer amor comigo? – Kagome perguntou sorrindo.

Minha nossa! Agora sim ele teve que segurar-se, porque era bem capaz de pular em cima dela e a possuir como um tarado.

-Vou.. Vou sim, claro. –disse nervoso.

Então ele se aproximou. Era um absurdo que fosse Kagome que tivesse que começar o ato, mas ele se sentia perdoado. Que mortal não ficaria nervoso ao lado daquela linda mulher? Quando ele encostou a sua boca na dela, a ouviu gemer baixinho. A língua então brincou nos seus dentes alvos.

Aos poucos foi a empurrando contra a cama. Quando ela ficou deitada, ele separou as bocas e a olhou. A cascata negra dos seus cabelos contrastada suavemente contra o travesseiro branco.

Oh, quantas vezes ele imaginou aquilo. Sua melhor amiga e seu maior desejo, deitada a sua mercê, o querendo tanto quanto ele lhe queria.

Ele abaixou as mãos pegando na barra do seu vestido. Kagome inclinou o corpo para cima quando ele o puxou. Era um lindo vestido, ficava muito bem nela, mas era assim, de calcinha, que ela era mais perfeita.

-Esta com frio?

Ele observou a pele arrepiada e os mamilos endurecidos.

-Não, sinto muito calor...

-Você é tão linda...

Então ele desceu a boca pelos seios de Kagome. A luz do fogo a tornava tão excêntrica quanto uma feiticeira. Era uma tentação! Mas ao mesmo tempo, tão pura quanto um anjo. Com os lábios ele abocanhou o bico do seu seio. Ela ofegou.

Isso era muito mais que qualquer mulher poderia suportar. Um desejo tão avassalador quanto doentio. Ela tentava se mexer tentando encontrar a melhor posição para aceitar o carinho dele, mas por mais que tentasse, todas as formas eram essencialmente gostosas.

-Maldade.. tire sua roupa também...

Era ela que havia falado? A boca havia se aberto e dito palavras, mas ela não reconheceu a própria voz. Parecia mais um grunhido de uma gata no cio. Sentiu vontade de gargalhar com a idéia.

Ele ficou de joelhos no meio de suas pernas e arrancou rapidamente a camisa e a calça. Ela sentia vontade de rir, pois ele estava tão afobado que quase rasgou a roupa que era praticamente indestrutível.

Sem entender de onde vinha tanta coragem para aquilo, Kagome então deslizou os dedos no membro ereto dele. Sempre ficou curiosa para saber como era a textura, e agora não resistia, afinal, ele era seu!

-Ai Kagome...

-O que foi? Dói?

Ele soltou um som que parecia uma risada. Mas os olhos não tinham uma expressão zombeteira, ao contrario, parecia uma fera pronta a atacar sua presa.

-Vê como reajo ao seu toque? Mas tenho algo a lhe contar...

-O que? –ela perguntou surpreendida.

-Você não precisa me tocar pra me fazer sentir assim... normalmente é só olhar...

-Olhar?

-Não foram poucas as vezes que fugi pro meio do mato para esconder a manifestação do meu corpo. –ele confessou.

Um fogo incandescente começou a se acender dentro dela. Ouvi-lo murmurar aquilo, daquele jeito, baixinho, com o hálito morno e quente e tão próximo ao seu rosto a deixava doida.

Abraçando-o pelo pescoço, Kagome começou a beijá-lo. Primeiro no rosto, depois no pescoço... Sentia-se tão desejosa, quente, úmida, o queria dentro dela, mas Inuyasha parecia não estar disposto a acabar com aquele tormento tão logo. Ela sentia o membro dele dar pequenas apunhaladas contra seu ventre liso, mas era claro que Inuyasha iria se segurar.

-Eu te amo tanto Kagome... –ele disse olhando nos olhos dela.

-Eu também.

-Faremos amor todas às noites até morrermos.

Ela gargalhou e o movimento do seu corpo o enlouqueceu. Os seios desciam e subiam com a risada e ele não resistiu e começou a lambê-los. Aos poucos ele perdeu o controle das mãos e elas desceram por dentre as pernas dela.

Estava úmida... quente...

Os dedos adentraram por entre os pelos negros. Um gemido profundo saiu de sua garganta enquanto ela apertava os olhos. Como Inuyasha conseguia a dominar daquela maneira. Era delicioso. Queria que ele sentisse a mesma coisa, então retirou uma das mãos dos seus ombros e desceu ao membro novamente.

Quando o pegou, ele segurou as mãos fortemente.

-Não senhora! Se fizer isso de novo não vou resistir e vai acabar com a nossa noite de núpcias em cinco segundos.

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou.

-Estás zangado? Não farei mais.

Ele segurou seu queixo.

-Não amor.. é que isso me da muito prazer e se fizer, irei gozar fora de você.

As palavras deveriam choca-lá, mas não o fizeram. Parecia tão natural eles estarem daquela maneira, fazendo amor daquele jeito e conversando sobre aquilo. Ela o ouviu se abaixando sobre ela e a beijando novamente. Então ele se colocou em ataque e aos poucos foi a possuindo.

Na primeira vez deles houve dor. Pouca, é verdade, mas houve. Agora, ao contrario, parecia que toda a felicidade do mundo a dominava. Ela o abraçou para senti-lo entrar mais fundo dentro de si.

Sua mulher! Eram dois corpos fazendo-se um. A perfeição da junção de duas almas que passaram toda uma vida tentando se encontrar. Eram Inuyasha e Kagome. Duas pessoas separadas por anos. Separadas por uma cultura diferente. Separadas pela ambição e ganância de outros. Duas vidas que sofreram tantas dúvidas, tantos tormentos, mas agora se pertenciam.

Ninguém mais os afastaria. Como algo ou alguém poderia destruir aquilo que estavam vivendo? O amor entre eles era tão grande que agora uma nova vida, uma nova existência nascia deles. Somente naquele momento Kagome percebeu a verdade sobre sua gravidez. Eles teriam um filho! Fruto de um momento tão belo quanto aquele! Uma criança que havia resistido a tantas armadilhas e desencontros. Mas que nasceria firme pelo amor de seus pais.

Ele então se moveu dentro dela. A dança! A sensual dança que haviam dançado uma noite, há um tempo atrás. Naquela noite, aquela dança a levou a loucura, mas agora o ritual a levava a mais firme sensação do que era ser mulher.

Estremecendo ela mordeu os ombros do seu homem! Sentindo que ele se expandia dentro dela, na vigorosa força do amor, ela arquejou. Um prazer indescritível começou a fazê-la perder a razão.

-Por favor... –ela gemeu angustiada.

Que dure para sempre, ela pensou. Aquela sensação era tão maravilhosa que se ela morresse nos braços dele agora, morreria feliz. Deslizando as mãos pelo cabelo molhado dele, Kagome viu seu quadril começar a mover-se cada vez mais rápido.

Então o orgasmo os tomou. Juntos! Ao mesmo tempo! Aquela sensação máxima quando a dança já se tornava quase violenta. Inuyasha derramou seu liquido quente dentro dela e sorriu. Pena que ela não pudesse engravidar duas vezes no mesmo intervalo de tempo.

Quando saiu de dentro dela, caiu exausto do seu lado e a puxou para junto de si. Ela deitou a cabeça no seu peito enquanto os cabelos longos se espalhavam pela cama. Kagome ficou escutando as batidas ainda aceleradas do seu coração.

-Esta com sono? –ele murmurou.

-Não..estou tentando me recuperar pro próximo _round_.

Ele não sabia o que era "_round_" mas riu com gosto. Ela era engraçada quando queria. Perfeita. Ele sempre se sentira bem perto dela. O amor era algo estranho. Podemos gostar de muitas pessoas, mas só amamos aquelas que nos causam aquele conforto.

-Porque demoramos tanto para ficar assim, Kagome?

Ela suspirou.

-A culpa foi sua.

Ele deu uma palmadinha de leve no seu traseiro.

-Ora, sua sapeca! A culpa é sempre minha, é?

-Sim – ela levantou a cabeça apaixonada e o olhou - você é o culpado de eu estar tão feliz agora.

-Espero ser o culpado de você ser feliz eternamente!

Ela fechou os olhos sorrindo e ele percebeu que ela iria dormir. Uma pena! Achou que ela talvez aceitasse uma segunda vez naquela noite ainda, mas parecia que Kagome estava cansada.

Então uma mão desceu levemente pelo seu ventre.

-Enganei você – ela falou rindo – não estou com sono!

Ele subiu em cima dela novamente segurando seus braços sobre a cabeça.

-Já percebeu que tudo em nossa vida é em dose dupla?

E a beijou.

-Inuyasha –ela disse entre o beijo.

-O que?

-Dose dupla? Acho que teremos gêmeos.

O sol já nascia quando eles finalmente dormiram. A alvorada abençoava o jovem casal e o par repousou na certeza de terem encontrado a felicidade que tanto almejaram.

FIM


End file.
